The Words after THE END
by MickieD
Summary: This is a story of Rose and Dimitri's life a year after The Last Sacrifice. DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Richelle Mead!
1. Chapter 1

**So I need to start a new fic and what better than Vampire Academy? So her you go I hope you like it. It is based a year after **_**The Last Sacrifice **_**and makes references to **_**Homecoming. R&R!**_

The water was hot as it ran down, my body turning my flesh red. Steam filled the bathroom and I sighed as the warmth soothed my muscles. I washed the sweat from my body but couldn't cleanse away the feeling of loneliness. We knew this was going to be hard but this really just sucked. Dimitri had left with Christian on the first day of December on an adventure in Europe. Well, it really wasn't so much an adventure as it was a family meeting. The Ozera's are a highly disgraced bloodline what with Christian's parents willingly turning strigoi and his aunt trying to kill one of the last living relatives of the Dragomir bloodline. The other half of his family is currently trying to put these "discrepancies" behind them: which basically means they want to get in with the future king. Christian hasn't popped the question yet but it is only a matter of time. And so now I had to spend my days standing in the back of a room as Lissa made diplomatic decision, which wouldn't be that bad if everyone wasn't so stiff. But, because Lissa is the Queen her guards take shifts to ensure her safety. A sleepy guardian is a dead Moroi. Any other Moroi would have one guardian to watch them at all times but not my Lissa. So my nights are usually filled with long runs and crappy television.

I got out of the shower and groaned. This very last night two years ago I remember crying myself to sleep thinking of Dimitri running across the country to be with someone else and tonight it seems like I would be doing the same thing. Thankfully, I didn't need to worry about Christian's sexual advances on Dimitri. I chuckled at my own joke and walked in the closet. I grabbed one of Dimitri's t shirts and slid it onto my naked body before crawling into bed. _God, I miss him._ My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen.

One new message from Lissa: "Mmeeerrrryy Ccchhrrriiissttmmasss!" I looked at the clock and sure enough it read out the vampire equivalent to midnight.

I chuckled and typed back: "Get to sleep your majesty. Didn't you say you have a big meeting in the morning?"

My phone buzzed and I opened my eyes and read the screen: "I cancelled it."

Lissa was not one to ignore her duties, despite the holidays: "Why?"

My phone buzzed and I leaned over once more. The screen was too bright in the dark and was beginning to screw with my eyes. "You'll see," was all it said. I rolled my eyes. I could picture Lissa getting me an expensive gift. I knew she blamed herself for Dimitri being gone. I knew Lissa would try her best to make my holiday ridiculously perfect. I laid my head back on my pillow and fell asleep before I replied to her message.

My dreams were haunted with the memory of Dimitri. I was beginning to think I was an addict. If I couldn't get my fix in reality apparently my subconscious had to take it upon itself. I could feel his skin ripple beneath my fingertips as he shuddered. His teeth bit into my bottom lip and I could feel my nails dig into his back. "Roza…" His voice was a soft moan. And then I woke up. I jumped up in the darkness…well at least I tried to. Something was holding me down. I tried to push it off me but then I heard a low chuckle. "I missed you too."

"Dimitri?!" My hand reached up behind me on the wall and flipped the light switch on. Sure enough Dimitri sat on the bed in front of me. "What are you doing here?!" He smiled and took my cheeks in his hands.

"Did you really think I would leave my Roza home alone on Christmas?" I lounged at him grabbing his neck and pulling his face to mine. God, I missed those lips. "Roza, wait." I pulled back stunned.

"What?" It came out sounding more annoyed then concerned.

"I have to warn you about something first." I could feel dread pour over me. Why couldn't we have one moment of safety and peace in our lives.

"What?"

"So since it is the holidays and we have this nice house at the court which isn't small and has two guest rooms which you wanted in case Jill and Lissa wanted to have sleepovers-"

"I never used the term sleepovers." I hated when he used terms that sounded childish. It just reminded me of the days when our love was forbidden.

"Yeah, wellisitokayifmyfamilycomesandstayswithusforalittlewhile…" His words came out in a rush.

"Huh?"

"Well. I was wondering if my family could come and stay with us. Jill will be with Lissa and Christian. Your mom and dad will have rooms at the court…"

"Of course?"

"You sound unsure. Do you mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. I love your family. But why did you act like it was a big deal to ask."

"Because I may have already invited them to stay with us."

"Dimitri!"

"I was on the phone with my sister and it kind of just came out."

"Well when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Dimitri! Do you know how much speed cleaning I am going to have to do tomorrow to keep Yeva's mouth shut?" I slapped him in the arm but he caught my hand and pulled me back into his chest.

"All I am hearing is that we have tonight to ourselves." I looked up into his eyes and smiled. His eyes were full of a hunger that had been suppressed for too long.

"So Christian didn't keep you entertained?"

"Christian Ozera has no idea how to be sexy, Roza. It was quite disappointing." I laughed and then pulled him back so he was lying on top of me.

"I missed you so much, Dimitri."

"Oh, Roza, I hate being away from you. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me gently but I grasped his neck and pulled him down closer to me and kissed him back with all of my pent up sexual frustration. He moaned and then pulled off his duster and threw it on the ground. He broke away from the kiss and sat up.

"What now?!" He looked at me and chuckled.

"Hold on, Roza! I have to take off my shoes!" I realized that Dimitri must have just thrown his stuff down before jumping on the bed while I was sleeping. He loosened his boots just enough to allow his to rip them off and throw them on the floor and then he was back on top of my kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair missing its silky touch. His lips traced my jaw as my hands slid down his spine until my fingertips toughed the hem. My fingers curved around it and I pulled it up over his head stopping his kisses for only a second. I somehow managed to slide out of the comforter that separated us. His lips were back on mine. I left my fingers to explore his torso as his wound into my hair.

"God, I missed you." He pulled me tighter into him.

"You are so beautiful, Roza." My fingers found his hip bones and followed them down to the top of his jeans. I found his belt buckle and didn't even need to look to undo it. My fingers easily found the top button on his jeans and then the zipper. His lips left my body only to pull his pants off. My fingers grabbed at his shoulder blades pulling him closer to me. And then we switched and I was on top straddling him. I watched as his eyes surveyed me taking drinking my face and my tangled hair, resting on his black v neck t shirt that I was swimming in. "God, Roza, you know what wearing my shirts does to me." And then he was on top again kissing me harder than I thought possible. I thought he was going to break me in two. I would have completely happy with that. His hands grabbed the neckline of his t shirt I was wearing and pulled. I heard the tearing sound as he yanked the shirt from my body.

"Good God, Dimitri!" My voice was hardly audible do to my heavy breathing.

"Shouldn't have worn my shirt." His lips followed down my stomach and my nails dug into his back. He was beginning to make me squirm. I need him and he knew it. I think he to pleasure in the torment this anticipation was giving me.

Dimitri was lying on my side of the bed. I rested my head on his chest. The fingers of his right hand were interlaced with those of my left. His left hand found entertainment in hair. His heart was beating beneath my ear and although we were supposed to be watching a movie my mind was engulfed with every part of him. His hand left my hair and started to trace shapes along my back. "What are you thinking about, Roza?"

"You." I looked up at him and smiled. Everything was so perfect. He arched his head and kissed the top of my nose.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Dimitri."

"How much do you love me?" I looked at him confused but being Rose I had to make a witty comment.

"Ah so now I have to find a proper measurement for my love for you. Would you like it Pounds or Liters?"

"I'm serious."

"You know how much I love you, Dimitri. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you."

"Then why won't you agree to marry me?" I walked right into that one.

"So that is what this is about? Why did you have to ruin such a perfect moment?" I got up from where I was lying and slipped off the bed. I walked into the closet and found a t-shirt of my own, a pair of shorts, and a pair of underwear. I slipped them all on before walking back into the bedroom.

"You are overreacting."

"Hardly. I've told you a thousand times that I don't want to get married."

"And why not? You tell me how much you love me and my family all the time. What is holding you back."

"I'm only 19. Ask me next year, Dimitri."

"But I want you now."

"I don't want to be a wife at the age of 19!"

"But you wouldn't be just a wife. You'd be my wife." I made the mistakes of waking towards the bed because he grabbed my wait and pulled me back on top of him. He kissed my jaw and let his lips skim across my neck. "Guardian Rose Belikov." His words whispered into my collarbone. I shivered with pleasure. I knew he felt it. I could feel his lips tug into a smile of triumph.

"Who said I would take your name." He froze, the corners of his mouth turning down. I took my advantage and slid off of him. But he just crawled on top of me.

"Oh. You don't want my name." His cockiness had fled back into him.

"Nope."

"Oh no?" His fingers pulled up my shirt and he began to place little gentle kisses down my torso.

"Nope." I felt his teeth graze against my skin and I shivered. Instinct took over and then I rolled on top of him. My mouth was on his, my hands grasping at him yanking him closer to me. I pulled my shirt over my head. My flesh begging to be against his.

"I told you I was quiet convincing." I pulled my head up to look at his smug grin.

"Hey, I agreed to nothing."

"I bet I can get you to yell yes pretty quickly." And then he was on top of me yanking at my shorts. I yelled many things that night, but didn't give him the satisfaction of yes being one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really wanted to write tonight. So here is another chapter in Dimitri's Point of View.**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a brief state of confusion. Light poured in through the bright windows of the cabin I seemed to be in. The sheets I laid in were soft again my naked flesh. "What did I do last night?!" I was horrified until my memories came flooding back. I stretch out flat against the mattress satisfied. I looked around for Rose and was disappointed by her absence until I heard the shower going. I slipped out of the sheets and walked into the bathroom. I slinked behind the shower curtain and grabbed her around the waist. She turned in my arms and smiled up at me. I caught a drop of shampoo before it landed in her eyes.

"Dimitri, you're blocking my water!" I ducked my head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget that I am too tall for our shower head." She stood up on her tipped toes and kissed me leaving behind the bitter taste of soap in my mouth. I pulled her tighter to me and she kissed my harder. I turned and pinned her against the shower wall leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned and it encouraged me further. I grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up around my waist. I continued to kiss her down her chest. She grabbed onto the shower head and water poured down onto us making it impossible to see. She started to giggle her head set into my shoulder. I set her down and wiped the water out of my eyes. I adjusted the shower head and looked down at her still giggling form.

"So you are gone for a month and turn into a sex addict." I let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Maybe you should go away more often." I grabbed her and started kissing her again. I felt her legs start to go out beneath her so I pulled her closer to me. I could feel the water running down my back keeping her dry. She gasped for air and then looked up at me. "Hey some of us actually need to shower, Dimitri!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Where's the shampoo?"

"Beside your left shoulder." I turned and squeezed shampoo into my hands and started to work it into my hair as Rose was washing her's out. I leaned down and kissed her out stretched neck.

"You are killing my concentration level."

"That isn't killing. That's just testing. Do you want to see me kill your concentration level?" I grabbed her around the waist again and pulled her up against me, turning so I would block the water from her. She finally opened her eyes to look at me.

"I'm not even sure I can have a concentration level with you around." I pinned her up against the shower wall again glad to feel her beneath me. It had been way too long. "-But seeing as how your family is going to be here any minute this can't happen. I can only imagine Yeva walking in on us having shower sex." I laughed so hard and it made Rose laugh in return.

"Fair enough." We finished our shower without me making anymore interruptions, although it was difficult every time I remember the twenty-four days I had gone without holding her. Rose put me on dinner duty as she went about cleaning the house, which again didn't decrease my need to have her. Rose was vacuuming in the living room and I just put bread in the oven to rise. "You look so-"

"If you say domestic, I will kill you with this vacuum." It was weird how we read each other's minds sometimes. I walked over to her in the living room, studying her.

"It's really kind of hot, though." I grabbed her hips…

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."…and pulled her against me.

"Wow. You are like a little horny boy, Dimitri."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." I started to kiss her neck.

"Does that work for you?" I could feel the laugh in her chest against my lips.

"Your family could be here any minute."

"We have at least an hour. Makes it kind of hot knowing they could be here any minute though." She laughed again and then put her hands on my chest as if she was going to push me away.

"You are ridiculous!" I let her go and the walked back into the kitchen. She jumped up on the counter beside and sat down. "I didn't tell you to stop kissing me though." She grabbed the belt loops of my jeans, pulled me against her and started to kiss me. The front door opened and people started to pour in. We broke apart quickly and Rose hopped off the counter.

"The kitchen? Really? Isn't that a little unsanitary guys?" Rose laughed and ran up to wrap Viktoria in a hug. I hugged my mother and she kissed my forehead.

"It is so nice of you two to let us stay with you."

"Oh, it is our pleasure!" Rose wrapped my mother in a hug. "We sure have missed you, Olena."

"Rose, hasn't stopped talking about your cooking." Rose elbowed me in my side playfully.

"Well, you obviously haven't been keeping him fed well." Yeva appeared from behind my mother and gave Rose a disapproving look.

"Well actually Dimitri has been out of the state on Guardian business." Everyone turned their excitement back to me. Viktoria was questioning me about my assignment. She wanted to meet the boy I was protecting with my life. Rose and Yeva were still glaring at each other.

"What have you been doing with your time Rose?" My mother turned to Rose hoping to ease the tension that she must have also caught on to.

"I can imagine." Rose threw a glare at Yeva and then smiled back at my mother.

"I am on the day shift of guarding the Queen. She has dismissed me for the time being so I can spend some time with Dimitri."

"That is too kind of her."

"Yes. I am sure she and Christian will stop by tonight." I saw my mother struggle with her luggage and quickly reached forward to snatch it from her hands.

"Let me help you mother."

"Thank you, Dimka." I could see Rose flinch beside me.

"You and Yeva can stay in my and Roza's room."

"Oh you really mustn't kick yourselves out of your own bed for us."

"Oh it really is no problem. Rose and I will sleep in the living room." I wrapped my arm around Roza's waist and pulled her close to my side.

"You really shouldn't be sharing a room anyhow. It isn't proper for you to share a bed with girl who refuses your hand in marriage." I felt Rose flinch again. I looked down and saw her eyes filled with betrayal.

I felt her suck in a deep breath. "Excuse me. I think I am going to check on Lissa. Dimitri will help get you guys settled." She pulled away from and stalked out the door.

"Thank you, Yeva."

"Well it is true!" She scowled at the door Rose had just exited through.

"Rose and I are complicated right now. I really don't need your input on our relationship." Yeva rolled her eyes and then toted her bag into my room. I rubbed the back of my neck. Rose was going to be pissed all night.

"She can't be that mad." Sonya came up behind me and clapped her hand on my back.

I turned back to her and put on a fake smile. "Yes well I better show you your rooms." I picked up my sisters luggage in one hand and my nephew and niece's in the other. I walked down a short hall. I opened up the first door and laid down Viktoria's luggage along with Paul's and Zoya's.

"So I'm stuck with the brats?" I turned and looked down at my little sister laughing.

"Rose thought long and hard about sleeping arrangements. If you have a problem with them consult her." I tried to wash away my worry for Rose.

"Ugh." Viktoria grabbed the hands of Zoya and Paul and led them into the room. "You guys can get that bed. I'm not sharing with you guys. I know about your kicking habits, Zoya." Zoya pouted out her lip but then threw her backpack down sifting through it for toys. I turned from the room and found the next door.

"This room is for you guys." I opened the door to our second guest room. I still did not understand Rose's need for so many beds but I guess it was handy. Sonya thanked me before gently placing her small baby on the bed. He didn't stir, lost in his dreams. I turned and closed the door leaving them to their unpacking. It felt nice having my family together but it didn't feel complete without Roza here. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my back pocket. The message came from Lissa. I quickly opened. _I need you here now!_

I opened the door to Viktoria's room, seeing as how it was the closest to where I stood. "I be back in a minute. I am needed at the Queen's home." She looked back in shock but her face filled with excitement.

"I'll come with you."

"No need I will be back in a minute. Can you grab the bread out of the oven for me?" Her shoulders slumped in dissatisfaction. I turned and ran out of the house. The sky was a dark blue and there was a full moon out tonight. I followed the sidewalks quickly trying to get to Lissa's home as fast as I could. I thrust myself threw the doors and felt the intense stare of a multitude of guardians. Christian stood in the foyer.

"She's upstairs. Fifth door on the left." I was thankful for the directions given how large the Lissa's new home was.

"What happened?"

"What do you think? Rose came over pissed about something and punched a hole in the fucking wall!" I looked at him shocked.

"Is she okay?!"

"See for yourself, Romeo." I turned from him and ran up the stairs pouncing on the door when I finally reached it.

"I'm fine, Liss. Please don't. I told you I don't need spirit!" I entered a small bathroom and quickly identified Rose's voice. She was sitting on the edge of a large claw footed bath tub. Lissa sat in front of her bandaging her hand.

"Rose!" She looked up at the sound of my voice and then back to Lissa.

"Why the hell did you call him Lissa?" Lissa looked up at me in sympathy.

"Because it is obvious that you two need to talk." She rose and walked past me. She patted me on the back before leaving me alone with Rose. Rose stared at the mirror mounted on the wall behind me.

"Are you going to look at me?"

"Not likely." I moved towards her and kneeled at her feet.

"Rose I am sorry. But it isn't as bad as you think."

"And you know what I think now? Please inform me about how what I am thinking is so obviously not what is going down. Please inform me about how you didn't actually tell Yeva about how I don't want to marry you. Please inform me about how I am not the evil bitch using her grandson. Please inform me about-" In all the time I knew Rose I learned that there was only way to shut her up. I leaned in a kissed her. She anger took over her but not in the way you would expect. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my face closer to her's. Her teeth biting at my bottom lip. I broke apart to look at her.

"You are not an evil bitch. And besides I never even told Yeva. I was speaking to my mother about it on the phone when I was on my trip with Christian. We were both a jewelry store looking for-" I froze. I was supposed to be saying any of this. I didn't even want her to know any of this.

"What were you looking for?!" I sighed and looked up at her. There was no way I was going to get out of this.

"Well one day Christian escaped from his crazy family for a few hours to do whatever he wanted. Well he kind of found himself looking at engagement rings and well…"

"He's going to propose to Lissa?! He is just a kid!"

"Not everyone shares your feelings about young marriages." I took her hands in mine and saw her flinch. I looked down and saw blood soaking through the bandages Lissa had just put on. "What did you do, Roza?" I held her hands gingerly afraid to cause her more pain.

"I punched a fucking hole in the fucking wall!"

"Are you really that upset?"

"No but Yeva just gets me so worked up. She makes me feel like I will never be good enough for you." I stood up and stepped into the tub behind her.

"Come here." I laid down inside of it. She looked at me curiously but followed. We both fit in the tub together perfectly. There was no space to move, not that either of us wanted any space in between us. "I love you more than anything. You do know that don't you? The whole world could be against us but that would not stop my constant need to hold you in my arms like this."

"Sometimes that is exactly what it feels like. We never get to be together."

"I know these moments are rare but they are the dearest to me, Roza." I looked over at her and saw her smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you are wondering about the difficulty level of having sex in this tub I would say about a six maybe a three if we get creative." She knew my question was going to be personal and so of course she had to cover her vulnerability.

"Why are you so against getting married?" She sighed. I was starting to hope that this would be the first time she would answer me calmly.

"My reasons? My mom for one. And me for another."

"Huh?"

Rose propped her elbows onto my chest so that she could look down at me. Her hair fell over her right shoulder. "I saw what it did to my mom. I don't want to be pressured by being a teenage bride. I am terrified that if we rush this we will go in blindly and fall on our faces. I have lost you too many times already and I am not prepared for it to happen again. And then there is being a dhampir." I looked at her in confusion. "Well I guess my whole life I have been taught that Moroi come first and I understand that and accept it but I have been training my whole life to be a warrior. My first years in high school I decided that this was it. I became determined to live the short childhood I was given to its fullest. I'm not complaining because I love being a guardian." She lay back down beside me resting her head into my shoulder. "But sometimes I feel cheated out of parts of my life. I know it sounds stupid but getting marriage before I feel like an adult would be like surrendering the last bit of my childhood."

"Wow." She popped her head back up to look at me.

"What?"

"I didn't realize that you actually put that much thought into marrying me."

"Are you serious? I love you so much and I want to spend an eternity with you. Sure I have never been the girl to doodle Guardian Rose Belikov all over my notebooks but that never stopped me from imagining our lives together. Thinking of us buying our first house together. All those times you pinned me down during our lessons just gave me more time to think about how amazing you would be in bed. And then watching you with Paul and Zonya made me think-" She broke off and I watched as she put up a guardian mask. While she may have learned it from me it was quite amateur.

"What? What did it make you think of?" She looked down avoiding my eyes.

"It made me think of what a great father you would be. And then I was reminded of how you would never experience that with me." Her voice cracked and I grabbed her chin and forced her to meet my eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Roza! My sweet, sweet Roza!" I held her tight against me but I didn't know what to say. There weren't any comforting words for me to tell her. Did I want a child? Hell yes. But I also knew that I would want no child if it wasn't her's. There was a soft knock on the door and then Lissa walked in. Rose quickly wiped at her eyes hoping to hide her tears from Lissa.

"Viktoria just called. She said that she may have burnt the bread?" I sat up cursing in Russian.

"We should probably go, Roza." She nodded and then looked at Lissa.

"Are you and Christian coming over tonight?"

"Yeah. We may be a little late though. Christian is a little upset about you being here. Apparently you interrupted something and he's mad." Rose looked at me and blushed. I nodded my head. Suddenly she buried her head in my shoulder to muffle her laughter. "What's up with Rose?"

"Nothing. She is just very sorry about your wall."

"She should be. You haven't even seen the damage yet." I pulled Rose up with me and I stood. We climbed out of the bath tub and out into the hallway. Lissa pulled me into the room beside the bathroom. It was a grand bedroom exquisitely decorated. But as I turned around to Lissa in confusion I understood. Beside the open door was a gaping hole about three by four feet wide. "Once she started she just kept punching." Rose started laughing loudly beside me. She buried her head into my side but her laughter was too loud to be muffled.

"Well, shit."

"Thanks Rose."

"I will fix it."

"Thank you, Dimitri." She tossed a half heart glare at Rose which only made Rose laugh harder.

**Please don't forget to R&R! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is in Rose's POV. I hope you like it please remember to R&R I like your guys' commentary**.

The walk was silent which allowed me to concentrate on the throbbing in my hand. Fucking wall. Why did it have to do so much damage to me? Why couldn't it just crumble peacefully? I sighed. Dimitri looked down at me.

"Are you okay? Does your hand hurt?" I shook my head. There was no way I was going to let him give me another Zen lesson on my anger. He stopped and grabbed my shoulder turning me to face him. The small breeze lifted his hair. We stood under a street lamp in one of the court quads. "Look I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You don't need to lie to me. I saw the damage of the wall I can picture what your hand looks like. I know you are in pain." He took my injured hand in his and traced small patterns on my wrist. He sighed. "I hate that I made you that angry."

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't you. Yeva just really pisses me off."

"I wish you would get along with her, Roza. She is my grandmother."

"Are you even sure about that? I'm pretty sure that she is demon from the pits of Hell." He laughed his eyes shining with his love for me.

There was a long pause until Dimitri spoke again. "So I also invited your parents tonight." I groaned and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because it is Christmas, the time to be with friends and family."

"Well then we might as well invite the whole gang: Mikhail, Sonya, Sydney, and Eddie."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I did." I groaned again.

"Our house is only so big!" I couldn't hide the shudder that ran through my body as I pictured everyone at our house. "And we only have so much food."

"And I was the one cooking. I made just enough for everyone." I groaned again but Dimitri started walking. I looked up at the sky, which was almost pitch black out. The full moon rose high in the sky smiling down at me. Stars twinkled around it. I sighed again and ran to catch up with Dimitri. He didn't say anything for a while and I found myself lost in thought again.

"So did you find one?" He looked down at me in confusion.

"Huh?" I was suddenly embarrassed by my question so I put some Rose vibrato behind it the next time I asked.

"Did you find a ring, Comrade?" He stopped and looked at me with apprehension and then a smile slowly crawled against his face.

"Maybe."

"Oh come on!" He started to walk again and I rushed to catch up with him. He laughed and then caught my hand in his.

"Yes, yes I did." It was me who stopped this time. His answer sent little flutters across my skin. Electricity pulsed through me. He looked down at me curiously waiting for my response.

I looked up at him shyly hoping my hair would cover my face. "Can I see it?" My voice came out softer than I had intended.

"Nope." And then he started to walk again.

"Oh come on!" I shouted after him.

He turned and looked at me grinning. "I'll let you see it the day you let me put it on your finger."

"Ugh! Please! Why do you have to be so difficult?!" I ran after him. When I reached him he just looked down at me him hand ran through my hair.

"Why do you have to be so curious?" His voice was soft and gentle. "Don't you know what they say? Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well I guess it's good that I hate cats and will have no sympathy for the cat that my curiosity kills."

"Oh, Roza." He rolled his eyes before he began walking again. I took advantage of him having his back to me. I ran up to him and pounced. He was caught off guard losing his balance and falling on to the grass beside him with me on top. I pinned him down but he easily shifted his weight and found his way on top of me. "Rose!" I laughed at his look of surprise.

"Please?"

"Why do you want to see it so bad?" I thought for a moment but I really didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." He shifted and then lay down on the grass beside me staring up at the sky.

"We should probably get back." He stood up and offered me his hand which I took. I brushed the grass off of the butt of my jeans. He turned away from me and I caught him by surprise again when I jumped on his back. I clung to him and let my lips brush his ear. I could feel him shiver beneath my touch.

"I love you, Comrade." He started to walk which made me laugh. Two years ago if someone told me Dimitri would give me a piggy back ride I would have thought them crazy.

"I love you too, Roza."

I giggled as Dimitri put me down on our front porch. He opened the door and walked into our small little cabin nestled at the back edge of Court. Laughter and conversations flooded out into the still air. I followed Dimitri inside and was shocked to see that it was possible for everyone to fit into our house.

"Nice to have you back, Dimka!" Yeva hugged Dimitri and glared over his shoulder at me. "Then again you wouldn't have had to leave if Rose hadn't thrown a fit." I quickly slid my hand behind my back before she would have something else to throw in my face.

"Nice to see you too, Yeva." I smiled at her broadly trying so hard to be nice. Dimitri turned to me and smiled proudly. Dimitri slipped into the kitchen to help Olena who had been attempting to finish up dinner so everyone could eat. My stomach growled as my nose filled with the sweet smell of food. I greeted my parents stiffly hugging them both and delving into a little small talk. I left them when I found Viktoria deep in conversation across the room. I excused myself and made a bee line for her. When I reached her I was shocked to see who she was talking to.

"Adrian?" He refused to meet my eyes.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." I crossed my arms across my chest remembering our last meeting.

"What are you doing here?" He looked up at me and smiled his most wicked smile. The light from the Christmas hit his fangs making them glisten. I kept my body composed pushing away the little voice that begged for them. God, I hated that voice.

"Well isn't it obvious? I am participating in your happily ever after."

"Sometimes you can be a huge asshole."

"Sometimes? Well perhaps I am not trying hard enough. Let me give it another go." He studied me for a moment before continuing. "Well perhaps it isn't so great. I see no ring, a bloody hand, and no baby bump. Although I wouldn't see one of those would I." I flinched at his words. Viktoria gasped.

"What the hell, Adrian. I thought you said you'd be civil!" I looked over his shoulder to find Sydney.

"Well what can you expect from one of Hell's demons?" She looked at me and smirked.

"Nice to see you, Rose! How's Dimitri?" I saw Adrian grumble something but ignored him just the same.

"He's great. How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever. What happened with the Alchemist?" Her face fell.

"We should talk about that another time." I nodded. Dimitri came through the kitchen door and yelled that dinner was ready. Everyone rose and started to make their way to the kitchen. I followed suit. The kitchen was packed with bodies. I felt and jab in my side and turned to see Eddie smiling at me.

"Lissa just got here and man does she have some news." I wasn't hard to guess what the news was. We both started laughing completely happy for Lissa. Moments later everyone was seat somewhere in the living room easting. Dimitri had been right again. The food served just enough for everyone and then some. I sat beside him on the fireplace's hearth. Lissa sat extremely close to Christian on the couch, her left hand hidden under her plate. Adrian sat beside her on the couch asking her why her Aura was so brilliant. Sydney sat on the arm on the couch sifting food around on her plate. Yeva sat in a hard back chair with Viktoria on the floor beside her. My mother and father shared a love seat, which gave me a strong sense of nausea. Eddie sat on the floor playing Zoya and Paul. Karolina watched over her children like a hawk while Sonya was breastfeeding her baby in the bedroom. Olena was walking standing behind Yeva with her hands resting on the back of Yeva's chair. She softened my heart. She was so protective. I looked back at my own mother who was deep in conversation with my father. And then behind them I so Mikhail and Sonya wrapped in each other's arms laughing and whispering quietly to each other.

"This is so perfect." Dimitri nodded his head and then kissed me on the cheek. And then Christian stood up and cleared his throat. All conversation stopped. Dimitri's sister Sonya was just walking back into the room with her baby in hand. The room was dead silent as expecting eyes focused on Christian's nervous form. Lissa seeing his discomfort stood up behind him.

"Christian asked me to marry him. We are engaged." Everyone broke into cheers and whoops. Congratulations filled the air. The girls stood up to run and hug Lissa. I couldn't help but feel a little bitter at our broken bond. I wish I could have been in Lissa's head to watch Christian's awkward proposal. But then I realized how awkward that would be. Once the throng around Lissa began to lighten, I pushed my way to her and hugged her lightly. When I pulled back I could see the tears in her eyes. I looked down at Christian seated on the couch and smiled.

"Well it's about time, kid!" He looked up at me and grinned for a moment I thought maybe he was to happy with him and Lissa to think of a snarky comment. I was wrong.

"Oh yeah? When are you finally going to accept Dimitri's hundreds of proposals?" Lissa looked up at me in shock.

"What?!" I gulped loudly.

"So let me get this straight Rosemarie Hathaway. Dimitri proposed to you and you said no?! And then he reproposed to you on several other occasions and you said no?! And then you didn't tell me about any of this?! BUT CHRISTIAN KNOWS?!" She then turned to Christian putting her anger on pause. "No offense dear."

"None taken but if it makes you feel any better it was Dimitri who told me."

"This is true." I turned to see Yeva standing behind me. And then I realized everyone else was staring me down. Adrian was smiling, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"I think you are all over exaggerating." Dimitri came up behind me placing his hands on my shoulders. "I haven't actually proposed to Rose." No one but me caught the implied yet in his tone. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and then my father stood up.

"May I speak with you privately, Dimitri?" Dimitri looked at my father confused.

"Of course, sir." Dimitri followed my father outside. And the awkwardness in the air was too thick to breath. Yeva sat back down content with the trouble she helped stir. I looked back at Lissa not even attempting to hide my anxiety.

"What is going on, Rose?" She looked at me worried. And I could tell she was worried I was angry with her.

"Nothing. Nothing is happening!" Just then a loud grunt came from outside. I turned and rushed towards the door. Outside, my father had somehow found a way to pin Dimitri to the ground. His voice was low and threatening as he vividly described the ways he was going to murder Dimitri. He had apparently not known that Dimitri and I were living together and it was safe to assume that he didn't know my virginity had been compromised a while ago.

"Dad!" I ran and pushed him off Dimitri. I helped Dimitri up and my father strode toward us. I assessed Dimitri for any injuries and was happy to find none. I smiled. Nothing could harm Dimitri. He was a fucking god. And then my dad let his fist connect with Dimitri's face. I gasped and then grabbed Dimitri as his balance wavered. "What the hell, Zmey?!"

"I warned him what would happen if he touched you. Believe me, I have been wanting to do that all night. You never told me you were going to move in with him. When your mother told me-"

"I love him!"

"You are a child you know nothing about love!"

"I know then you do! See that's the difference between you and me, Zmey, I would do anything for the ones I love." Dimitri's nose was gushing blood. I pulled him against me and tried to help him inside, which was a challenge given our foot difference in height. As we entered the house I heard a very audible gasp from everyone in the room. Everyone rushed forward to help but I shooed them away making a bee-line for our bedroom. Once inside I closed the door behind me.

"Rose, I think he broke it." Dimitri was holding close to his nose. His shirt was soaked with blood. I grabbed at the hem and started to pull it off him. "Roza, this is hardly the time."

"Don't flatter yourself." I wasn't sure how he was making jokes right now. I was so ticked. I pulled him toward the bathroom. I sat him in the bathtub so he would drip blood everywhere. I handed him his shirt to contain the leakage of his nose while I looked for the First aid kit. "With as many injuries as we get you would think we would have a huge easy to access first aid kit. I finally found the kit and sat on the edge of the tub. I pulled his hand away from his face gently. His nose was definitely broken. "Shit."

"That bad, huh?" His eyes were so deep. How could anyone have eyes that deep? The door opened slowly. Lissa and Adrian slipped in. Seeing the mess of blood everywhere got two contrasting reactions. Lissa grew anxious and worried, while Adrian leaned against the counter grinning.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to witness this."

"Go the fuck away, Adrian!"

"Hey I'm glad. If this is what happens to those who sleep with you- well I'd hate to see what your father would do to me." I could feel Dimitri freeze beneath me.

"Can't you be civil?!" Lissa's voice rose. "We came to help heal Dimitri.

"Lissa, I can't ask you to do that."

"And you aren't, Dimitri. We are here to help because we want to." I looked at Adrian. "He wants to help too. He's just being an asshole." I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face. Lissa never swore but when she did she meant it. She pulled Adrian towards Dimitri and they both put their hands on Dimitri. Before the healing was complete Adrian grabbed Dimitri's nose and set it straight. I saw Dimitri flinch and heard him swear in Russian. When they finished they stepped back to admire their handy work. And then Lissa pulled Dimitri back to the party.

"Some Christmas party, huh?" I laughed at Dimitri despite all the blood that covered his face he looked the same as he had earlier that day, no scars, no miscurves in his perfect nose. I grabbed a blue wash cloth from the shelf and wet it in the sink. I climbed into the bathtub and straddled him. I wiped the blood off his lovely face, neck and chest.

"I'm going to kill him."

"He was just looking out for you."

"Yeah, well he can't pick and choose when to be a father." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He loves you Rose."

"I know."

"But I really want to see Adrian gutted." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose.

"Don't we all."

"Sydney seems to be enjoying her company." I pulled back quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"They came together, Roza."

"What?!"

"From what Viktoria told me, he is a lot different around other than he is when around you."

"I guess it has to do with the whole burning hatred for me thing."

"I guess." I felt his chuckle beneath the hands I had laid on his bare chest.

"Maybe I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and stood up. "Put a shirt on and I'll see you back out there." I walked back out into my living room. Viktoria ran to greet me first.

"Your dad left."

"Good."

"Your mother wanted me to give these to you. They are from her and your father. She took him home." I sighed and looked down at the offerings. Oh great Zmey got Dimitri a Christmas present. I could only imagine what it was. Perhaps it was the paperwork for the grave my father bought to bury Dimitri in. "Actually most of your guests left after that. Lissa wasn't feeling well so Christian took her home. Don't worry it was only a small head ache. Sydney dragged Adrian away, annoyed by his behavior and Mikhail and Sonya slipped away a while ago. I can only imagine what they ran off to do." I chuckled. "Eddie stayed. He wanted to check up on you and Dimka. He also put Zoya and Pual to bed before the whole incident even happened." I could have imagined but I swore I saw a small sparkle in her eye. "Yeva is pissed, she went for a walk. My mom is trying calm her. Karolina and Sonya went to their rooms exhausted by the turn of events. How's Dimitri?"

"Lissa and Adrian healed him. He's fine."

"That was crazy."

"You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**DOV**

After much grumbling Yeva finally came back home from her walk. She spent an hour giving Rose a death glare but Rose took it gracefully. I think she thought she owed me seeing as how her father broke my nose only a few hours earlier. Every seemed to go off into their rooms to get some sleep except for my mom and I. Rose fell asleep on the couch soon after Yeva went to bed. I could see exhaustion taking her but she didn't want to give Yeva another thing to comment on.

"Are you sure you are okay, sweetie." I looked down at my mother and smiled. She was helping me clean up from the party. I was washing the dishes and she was rinsing off the soap.

"Mom, I'm fine. Lissa is very talented in spirit. I feel as though nothing happened." I shuddered then at the memory of Rose's father. He had an almost feral look in his eye.

"So you and Rose are pretty serious?"

"I love her."

"I know. But sometimes isn't enough, Dimka." Her eyes filled with sorrow and suddenly another pair of feral eyes filled my mind.

"He was scum. That man was incapable of love."

"Dimitri!"

"I'm sorry, Mother." She smiled sadly down the plate in her hand.

"He loved you, all of you."

"I suppose you are going to defend his methods of tough love now?"

"Dimitri, please." Her voice sounded tired. I held my tongue sensing her broken heart. I grabbed the towel from my shoulder and dried my hands. I wrapped my mother into a tight embrace hoping that it would hold her heart together before it could crumble.

"I really like her, Dimitri."

"So do I."

"I also remember what it is like to be her age. Don't push her. One thing I've learned is that the harder you push the faster it all seems to fall apart." I could feel her tears soaking through my t shirt.

"It's okay, Mama. It's okay." She pulled away from my embrace and looked up at me.

"I think that perhaps it is time for me to go rest. I love you, Dimka." She pulled my head down to her level and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad to see you have found love." She then turned and disappeared into my and Rose's room. I silently finished washing the dishes and then turned off the light leaving the kitchen behind. I wandered into the hallway and opened the linen closet finding two pillows and a few blankets. I walked back to the living room to Rose's sleeping form. She looked so vulnerable something in my heart pulled, like a taunt string being plucked. She was the first and only girl to ever have such an effect on me. My hand fell to my pocket and I let my fingers find comfort against the small piece of jewelry hidden within. I gently lifted her and placed a pillow under it. I then covered her in a soft, plush blanket careful not to wake her. I then made a pile on the floor for myself.

"Dimitri?" Voice's voice was soft and dripping with the effects of sleep.

"Yes, Roza."

"I'm sorry about your face." A small chuckle escaped from my chest.

"It's okay, Roza. I'm okay." A long pause filled the air. Rose's breathing was starting slow and become steady.

"Dimitri, why are you far away?"

"Huh? Rose I'm right here on the floor."

"I know. Come here and hold me. I feel cold without you."

"You are bundled up in blankets, Rose stop trying to be dramatic." Despite my words I rose from the floor and climbed beside her on the couch. It was too small for me so my feet hung off the edge. Rose and I both had to lay on our sides because there was no way my broad shoulders could fit on the couch with her. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. Her smell consumed me and I felt at home and safe. I felt her snuggle closer into my chest folding herself into me. I felt her breath slow and heard the small, gentle snores that were released from her sleeping form. I let her gentle sounds pull me into the night, my eyelids fluttering shut as darkness took over.

"Wake up, kids!" I opened my eyes to see Viktoria leaning over me, her smile broad. Rose stirred beside me and groaned.

"It's too early!"

"Come on, Rose! I haven't seen you in forever! I thought we could hang out today." Rose was trying so hard to fall back asleep. She groaned again.

"Sure let's play house, Viktoria. I'll be the baby and oh look it's nap time." I chucked beside her and wrapped my arms tighter around her. She made a soft moan and finally let her eyes open. She turned in my arms to face me kissing me lightly.

"Babies don't kiss twenty-six year olds, Rose."

"Maybe we could switch it up. You can be the baby and Dimitri and I will be your parents. You can go off to nap time now." Her eyes never left mine despite the fact that she was talking to Viktoria. "I'm sure I could find some activities for mommy and daddy to fill the time." I chuckled beside her.

"Oh gross! That's my brother you're talking about!"

"I am very much aware of that." She leaned in to kiss me again but I avoided her lips knowing far too well about how consuming they were.

I slipped off the couch and stood next to Viktoria. "So what are you guys up to today?" I looked down at Rose who had her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes sending daggers at me. God, I wanted her.

"Probably shopping and other girl stuff so, no you can't come with us."

"I wasn't asking. Besides I believe there is a conversation to be had."

"With who?" I didn't even try to correct Rose's grammar. There was no point I was already going to get hit for the answer that was on my lips now.

"Your father." Rose jumped off the couch and stood before me.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to him?!" Rose was finally awake, adrenaline coursing through her. She was ready for a fight.

"Well apparently there was a lot of miscommunication with him and I would like to fill him on everything he's been missing about our relationship." Rose blushed.

"It was none of his business."

"Rose, he's your father."

"Hardly." I sighed.

"I have to do this."

"Fine but let me go with you."

"No you should spend some time with my family. They are only in town for so long. It was very difficult to convince Yeva to get on a plane." She looked at me with uncertainty. "I'll be fine. I can handle your father."

"Yeah you sure handled him fine last night." I shot Viktoria and glare which slapped off her smirk.

"Fine." Rose stood on her tipped toes and kissed me gently before walking into our room. Viktoria followed behind her leaving me alone with my thoughts. What was I planning on telling her father? I know you hate me and I am sorry that I stole you daughter's virginity while I was her instructor and she was underage. That hardly seemed like a good conversation starter- unless it was an opening for a testimony in court. I rubbed my hand against the back of my neck feeling the start of perspiration. I was screwed.

I found her father's room quickly. It happened to be one of the largest and most exquisite apartments at court. I stood there for a few minutes contemplating my knock. My usual knock was brisk and to the point but after last night did I really want to push my luck with brisk and to the point. Perhaps he would find me cocky. But if it was too gentle he would think me too weak. I would never want a cocky or weak man for my Roza. But then again I was biased and wanted no man for my Roza if it wasn't me. I settled for three solid knocks. Why did this man make me so unsteady? The door opened quickly exposing Abe to the harsh light of the hallway. He squinted his eyes and it was easy for me to see that he had just woken up. He wore a silk robe wound tightly at his waist.

"What do you want?"

"I thought that perhaps we could talk, sir."

"I punched you in the face as you can see I am not one for talking."

"I can see where Rose gets her sharp remarks."

He smiled ever so slightly. "Alright but give me ten minutes to tidy up a bit." Before I could respond the door was shut in my face. I heard a ruffle of moment inside and then two sets of feet. Ah. So he had a woman over last night. That was interesting development. Then the door opened quickly and he ushered me inside. "Have a seat son." I sat down on red couch and he sat across from me on a gold loveseat with Janine seated beside him. So Rose's mom had spent the night with Abe. Quite the development, indeed.

"Hello, Dimitri. I stopped by this morning to drop off coffee to Abe and check on him after last night." I heard Rose's voice in the back of my head. _"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you did."_ I could even picture her sitting beside me rolling her eyes. "After last night's exciting events I thought it best to check up on him." _"I'm sure the events were quite exciting for you guys."_

"How's your hand Abe?"

"How's your face, kid?" I could see the faint glimmer in his eye of the same bloodlust I saw from last night.

"Well, if not for Lissa and Adrian I would have a broken nose. You have a good hook, sir." Abe's smile hid a snarl.

"Ah, yes. Adrian. I do enjoy that man." I bit back any remarks I had for that _man's_ character.

"He is quite the character." Well, at least I tried to.

"Rose sure seems to enjoy him."

"Seemed." The correction slipped out before I had time to filter it away from my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Roza seemed to enjoy him. He is actually rather rude to her now."

"I see. Though, I can hardly say I blame him." I could feel it. He was trying to make me angry. I wouldn't fall for it. I skillfully placed on my guardian mask.

"I understand, sir."

"I want you to comprehend the fact that I know many things, Mr. Belikov." I flinched at his undermining my title. "I also know many people. Some people may call them spies but I like to think of them as gossipy friends."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't think for a moment that I don't know about you and the things you've done. Not to mention the things you've done to my daughter." I flinched again. Memories from my strigoi days flooded to my mind. I could feel Rose's limp body in my arms the sweet nectar of her blood still caught on my tongue, the tingling in my fangs to finish her.

"I'm sorry, sir?" Sometimes it was smart to play stupid. Hopefully this was one those times.

"A teenage girl has no right to be living with a man, compromising her virtue. It isn't right."

"All due respect sir, I love your daughter more then I cherish my own soul. I plan to marry her as soon as she gives me the go ahead to propose."

"Marriage does not stop stupidity. I won't have you hurt my daughter. She has gone to the ends of the earth for you and what have you done for her?" His words shocked me into silence. What had I done for her? Nothing. I had taken advantage of her when she was a student. I had kidnapped her. I had fed from her. I had tried to kill her… on multiple occasions. I tried to save her from me but failed due to my own selfish reasons. I couldn't give her a child.

"Nothing." My mask fell and my voice cracked. I was right for her and I never would. I could feel my face fall, my eyes fill with tears. I bit my lip and forced them back down. "Nothing. I have done nothing for her except make her life a living hell." But then images flashed into my head, images of us training, the strong independent look in her eye, of us running together, of her laughing, of us kissing, of her lying below me moaning her fingers digging into my bare back. "But there is one thing I know only I can give her."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"Love."

"She could find love with anyone."

"See that's where you're wrong. Rose isn't like any other girl. She loves with her whole heart. And I have been fortunate enough to be the man she gave it to. Which is convenient because without her's I couldn't live. She's had mine for as long as I can remember." I lost track of my surroundings and got lost in the idea of Rose, her long hair, and beautiful eyes, the small scar beside her heart, the small dent in her left hip, the callouses on her hands, the dent her eyebrows make in her forehead when she's worried. "Without each other we aren't whole. I could spend a thousand life times trying to find this feeling again but it would be impossible. You only have one heart to give and once it is gone you're left with an empty cavity."

"Well that was a nice story, kid but it convinces me of nothing." I shook my head and slowly my current situation float back into view. Abe was sitting back lounging. Janine was leaning forward wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Shut up, Abe!" Abe turned to her bewildered.

"Oh, come on Janine! He's just a kid in love. Things change over time. He may not feel this way in a few years. I'm trying to secure Rose's future."

"You weren't there, Abe."

"Huh?" I could see her eyes cloud over as she got lost in her own memories.

"You weren't there the night we went on a rescue mission to the caverns. You didn't see her face when he didn't come back. If there is one thing she got from you it is her tunnel vision."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means when there is Dimitri-" She took a deep breath "There is only Dimitri." She then turned to me. "You have our blessing to marry Rose, whether it be tomorrow or five years from now." Abe stared at her his mouth in his lap.

"Don't you think we should think about-"

"No, I don't. I know my daughter better than she thinks I do. Nothing in this entire world could make her feel as happy as she is when she is with Dimitri."

"I have money. We could test your theory." I sat quietly as they deliberated.

"He is a lovely man and I wouldn't want anyone else for her. Do you really think Adrian could have been good enough for her?"

"Of course not! That kid's a mess. But at least he respected me and kept his hands off my daughter!"

"No, he didn't!" The words were out before I even realized I was thinking them. Abe turned to me, the glint of fury returning.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dimitri, what did he do?"

"Don't worry about it. When the time comes I'll break his nose for you." Abe smiled energetically.

"Perhaps there is a spot for this man in our family." I smiled at Abe, my hand drifting to my pocket to run my fingers over the ring again. It was becoming a bad habit.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to R&R. Your opinion means a lot. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I could hear Viktoria in the back of my head. I probably should have been listening instead of bobbing my head every now and then but I couldn't stop picturing Dimitri's from last night. I couldn't escape the image of him covered and blood or the rage in my father's eyes. I shivered as mind thought of the goriest pictures of Dimitri.

"Hey, Viktoria I hate to cut our day short but do you think it would be possible to stop by my dad's?"

"Rose We have been shopping all morning and honestly my arms hurt from carrying all these bags. And also you have had that vacant look in your eye for hours now if you want to check on my brother than go. I'll meet you back at the house, okay?"

"I love you, Viktoria." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight.

"I know. I am pretty great!" She turned and skipped off down the path towards my house. I slung my own bags over my shoulder and quickly, very quickly, walked towards the apartment complex. When I finally got there I almost ran into Adrian who was making his way out of the building.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." His eyes fell to the ground as soon as he recognized me.

"Adrian."

"Hey I am sorry for the things I said last night."

"Did Lissa put you up to this?"

"No. But I realize that I was being childish."

"Does this have anything to do with Sydney?" Adrian blushed and I stared stunned. I had just made Adrian Ivashkov blush in embarrassment.

"Are you drunk?"

"Huh? No." He looked up at me his eyes wide.

"Apologizing, blushing, and sober? I think you're a new man, Adrian Ivashkov."

"She's really hard to impress." I nodded. "I'm trying really hard to be good enough for her…and for myself. You didn't deserve the way I treated you last night and I am sorry."

"I told you that you would find the girl that would help you change for you. She is helping you make yourself into a better person and for that I am grateful." I leaned in and kiss Adrian on the cheek. "I am really happy for you and I'll definitely talk you up to her." He blushed again.

"Thank you Rose… for everything."

"My pleasure." We both went our separate ways and I could feel the metaphorical door close. And then I felt the literal closed door as I walked into. Some guardian I was. Damn door. I rubbed my forehead as I ran up the stairs to my dad's room. I didn't even bother to knock. I just strolled right in. Three sets of eyes stared at me. Bless the lord for Dimitri was okay. More than okay. He was smiling. And then his eyebrows came together.

"Where's Viktoria?"

"She went home she was tired of shopping."

"Which I see you did a lot of."

"Hey, girls have needs too, Comrade." He smiled and I smiled back intoxicated by him. After a split second I regained focus. "So I see you are whole. Did he pass the test Zmey?" I looked at my dad who just sat back.

"I guess so. It was your mom who gave the go ahead."

"Wait. Are we talking about the same thing here? What go ahead? Go ahead to what? Dimitri?"

"Nothing, Roza. I think it is about time we get home. Yeva is going to get fussy."

"She is always fussy as is. What is going on here? I thought Dimitri was just trying to make you not hate him. What's going on."

"Nothing you need to worry about, Roza. Now let's go." Dimitri grabbed my hand and began to lead me out the door?"

"Mom? Dad? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?!" Their smiles dripped with mischief my mother raised her hand and waved to me as we left.

Before he closed the door Dimitri yelled back to them. "Thank you, both. It was so nice speaking with you today." My mother yelled good-bye and my father grumbled something that was indistinct. I paused in the hallway and crossed my arms looking at him, annoyed.

"What is going on Dimitri?"

"Roza, it really isn't anything you need to worry about." I pursed my lips and waited.

"Your mother gave me her blessing."

"What?! I thought we talked about this. I thought you understood!" He grabbed my shoulders and ran his hands up and down my arms trying to calm me.

"I do, Roza! I came here to speak with your father to lessen his hatred of me. And when I was done talking she just kind of gave it to me. It was not my intention I promise." I could feel the anger flooded out of me and then I became very aware of his hands on me. I broke out of his grasp.

"Can you not touch me like that, please?" He looked hurt.

"Huh? Why?" I pulled him down the hallway and into the staircase. I was not going to have this conversation in front of my dad's door especially after the talk they just had.

"Because when you touch me like that, or any kind of way really, I get turned on and you make it really hard to turn off." His lips quirked up at the corners. He started to walk toward me.

"Then don't." His hands were on me again.

"Your family is at our house right now. We have nowhere to go."

"I don't think they have rented out my old apartment yet…" I grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the flight of stairs to the second floor. I rushed down the hallway and found his hidden key wedged in the doorframe. I slipped it into the door knob and the door opened quickly. He was right the room was completely empty. The bed was vacant of sheets and- Dimitri grabbed me around the waste and kicked the door shut. He spun around and pinned me to the door. My back arched begging to be closer to him. He kissed my neck, his tongue sliding along my collar bone and I sighed.

"God, I missed your tongue." He found the hem of my shirt quickly and yanked it over my head. I grabbed his shirt and followed suit. He grabbed the back of my thighs and hoisted me up around his waist kissing me harder. My hands slipped into his hair grabbing and pulling. He moaned and turned walking over to the bed. He threw me down on top of it and then looked down at me as if he was studying a piece of art. I unbuttoned my jeans and started to push them off when Dimitri's hands found me again yanking them off and throwing them across the room. I sat up on the edge of the bed. His mouth found mine as my finger quickly undid the buckle of the belt. He leaned down into me until I was once again lying on my back with him on top of me. I started to pull his jeans down when something fell out of his pocket and landed on my stomach. Dimitri and I both looked down at the same time the passion put on pause. He exclaimed what could only be Russian for shit. My hand grabbed it before he could. I opened my hand to find a small ring resting in it. I sat up quickly staring at the object in my hand. So he really had found one. And it was beautiful. The metal was a soft rose gold which I thought was quite clever rather than the tacky rose things Lissa usually picked out. It had a round central diamond with smaller ones around it. The metal of the band twisted and turned around smaller diamonds as if they had been woven into the metal. I heard my breath catch. I finally looked up at Dimitri. My eyes were starting to fill with tears for no reason. I nit my lip and cursed them back before they fell. "So I guess I am obligated to say yes now, eh Comrade?" He climbed off of me and started pacing.

"No!"

"Huh?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Roza! It was supposed to be sweet and romantic not in my old vacant apartment!"

"Hey!" I walked over to him and put my hands on his bare chest. "Every moment I get with you is sweet and romantic." He looked down at me with disappointment filling his eyes.

"But I had a plan! It doesn't matter it's not like you want to get married now anyway." He put his palm out for me to place it into his palm. But… I couldn't. It was as if the metal had mold itself to my flesh. I wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"I don't want to get married yet." I looked down at the small ring of metal in my hand. It was so beautiful. "But I guess I could be engaged." I didn't even realize I had said the words. I didn't believe I had just said those words. And Apparently neither did Dimitri.

"What?" And then it hit me. I wasn't like my mother. Well okay in some ways I was but what I had with Dimitri, it was nothing like my mother and Zmey. We were forever. And honestly, my life needed to start. I couldn't keep holding back my life to pretend to still be a child. I wasn't a child, not legally anyway. I was nineteen now and fully adult and Dimitri was an adult with his finely chiseled chest and- okay now I was getting sidetracked.

"I can be engaged. You got my mother's blessing and I wouldn't have to be a teenage bride. We can have a year-long engagement." Dimitri was staring at me in utter shock.

"Are you serious?!"

I looked up at him and smiled with complete confidence in my voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Well then at least let me do this properly." Before I could ask what he meant he snatched the ring from my hand and got down on one knee. "Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, my Roza, I love you more than anything in this entire world. I would promise to give you my heart and soul but you already have them all I have left to give you now is this measly ring. I am sorry that it isn't quite as beautiful as you are but would you be willing to take pity on me and give me your hand in a future marriage that will be at least a year from now." I laughed but when I tried to talk I couldn't my words had bubbled up in my throat. I nodded excessively and realized I was crying. He stood, slipped the ring onto my finger, and flipped my hand over to kiss my palm. "Now could I please strip you of everything but this?" He kissed my ring lightly before meeting my eyes. I nodded my grinning stretching even farther across my face. He gently placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed away the remaining tears that streamed down them. And then we sex in his vacant apartment. And it was very sweet and very romantic.

**I hope you like the story so far please remember to R&R. I value your opinions! So I just want to let you guys know that this will probably be my last post until late Sunday night. And by Sunday night I mean the Sunday of next week. I am going to be at a festival in Nebraska all week so…**


	6. Chapter 6

**So what I write kind of just floats off the top of my head which means when I write it is like reading a book for the first time which kind of makes me as dedicated to my stories as those of who like them are. Which means, naturally, that I want to write all of the time and just get their lives down on paper. So I hope you guys are getting dedicated too. I am so thankful for those of you who have been reading, reviewing, PM me, or just simply waiting for the next installment. I am so grateful for you guys. Sorry for the long wait. Please R&R.**

**RPOV**

"Fuck." Dimitri looked down at my curiously. His bright mood started to fade.

"Did you really change your mind already, Roza? I knew you were only trying to get me into bed." He tried to make a joke but I could hear how tight his voice was, as if he was testing the waters trying to find what was swirling around in my head. I put my elbows onto his chest and looked down at him.

"Why would I change my mind? There is nothing I am surer of in my life than you, Comrade." He wrapped his arms around me pulling me flat against his chest. His lips found mine very quickly.

"What are you thinking about, Roza." His Russian accent hugged my name to his lips. Shivers ran through my body. How could anyone be that sexy? There should be a law set up. Crimes against humanity, making women fall to their knees where ever they went.

"I was just thinking about how we are going to have to get up pretty soon and get dressed."

"We have a few more minutes to kill."

"How we are going to tell everyone?" I could feel my stomach clench in fear.

"Rose, you don't have to wear the ring until you are ready to tell everyone. I know you're scared." My hand grabbed at my ring instinctively not wanting to let it leave me ever again. It was a part of me now just like Dimitri was.

"I'm not scared."

"Roza, you are lying on top of me naked did you really think I couldn't feel the muscles in your stomach tighten? Believe me; I am very familiar with the movement of your muscles." My hand loosened.

"Fine. I am scared. But I am not going to hide our engagement. I have been putting it off for too long to deny it now."

His lips pulled back revealing his brilliant teeth. "You make it sound like you caught a disease."

"Maybe love is a disease." He started kissing me again. He was on top of me now. His lips moved along my jaw. They weren't the aggressive passionate kisses I was used to yearning for but soft gentle reminders of how much love and respect he had for me.

"I love you, Roza."

I couldn't hold back my groan. "I never want to leave this bed!"

"Oh, if you think it's great now wait for the honeymoon." My breath caught as my mind ran through the possibilities. He chuckled against my shoulder. "We should get back now, love."

"Yeah, I know." I groaned again. He rolled out of bed first. He found his boxers on the floor and tugged them on. "Do you think we could just wait until someone says something?"

"It'll be fine."

"Well should we do a group meeting sort of thing?"

"Well who all would be there?"

"Well your family and my family. Should we invite the gang?"

"I'm not sure if all of that is necessary." I groaned again and lay back down on the bed.

"I'm not even planning a wedding yet and I am already sick of all these plans." Dimitri crawled back on the bed beside me and leaned over.

"We could always go Vegas style." He kissed my neck. His lips gliding down my torso.

"Mhmm. Sounds good."

"Just you and me. And Lissa of course."

"Your mother and sisters as well."

"Along with their kids."

"Of course, and Yeva will have to be there or I will hear her bitch about it until she finally croaks."

"Hey!" His head left my stomach just as he was about to reach my belly button. He gave me a scolding look. But I only continued on.

"And then there is Janine and Zmey."

"And I am sure Viktoria will want Eddie."

"Which would then mean we would have to invite Mia."

"And I am sure you would want Sonya and Mikhail."

"Definitely. Oh and Sydney!"

"Which would include Adrian."

"I'm okay with that." He gave me a curious look but I waved it away. "Are we missing anyone?"

"Christian."

"Eh. He can stay home." He chuckled and began to kiss my stomach again. "We should invite Oksana and Mark too."

"I haven't heard from Mark since we took down the Blood King."

"But I really like them."

"Oh, I wasn't saying we shouldn't invite them I was just thinking out loud. I wonder what is going on with them these days."

"I don't know. Well how many people is that?" Dimitri poked his head up again which was nice because there wasn't going to be a way I could do math with his lips against me.

"Twenty or Twenty-one. Depending on Christian's appearance."

"Wow. It is kind of strange to think about how the journey that brought us together also brought us to all of them."

"Yeah I guess it is." Dimitri lay beside me on the bed and we stared at the ceiling for a while running through our thoughts.

"I want Alberta there too. Hell we should just have it at the Academy."

Dimitri chuckled. "Oh yeah and we can honeymoon in our little cabin."

"I know you are joking but that just seems so good right now."

"That seems good to _you_ right now?"

"Huh?"

"I am dying over here." I looked over at Dimitri.

"Huh?"

"My self-control is starting to falter, Roza. Can you please get dressed now?" I looked down at my body completely forgetting my nudity.

"Oh. Sorry." I sat up and quickly leaned in to kiss him but his arms wrapped around and he pulled me in for a longer deeper kiss.

"I told you I was at my breaking point why did you have to test it." His lips moved against my flesh making my entire being tremble. I found an exit and took it quickly maneuvering out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry." I didn't even try to hold back the smile on my lips.

"Oh yeah sure you are."

"You are right. I am not sorry. Not. A. Bit." I grabbed my clothes from the floor and started to get dressed. Dimitri stood up and crossed the room to me.

"Shall we go?"

"Hold on." I reached around and slid my hand into his back pocket pulling out his cell phone. I typed in Lissa's phone number and called her.

"Dimitri?"

"Alright you win. It's official."

"Huh?" I realized how late it was. She was probably just getting out of her shower now.

"Hold on." I aimed the phone's small camera at my left hand, took a picture, and sent it to her. "Did you get it yet?"

"It is loading. But really Rose I don't see what is so important that you had to call me so lat- Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" I had the phone away from my ear to prevent permanent damage from her squealing.

"Liss, wait!" She stopped suddenly. "You are the first to know so don't tell anyone AND THAT INCLUDES CHRISTIAN! I think we will get everyone together tomorrow afternoon. So remember mum's the word."

"Alright! I can't wait to start planning our weddings. Maybe even a double wedding! How cute! Guardians and their charges all marrying each other!"

"Woah girl hold on! One: this is not a polygamist relationship ship between moroi and their guardians. Two: double weddings are SUPER tacky. And three: We are not getting married for at least a year."

"Why do you have to ruin my wonderful plans all of the time?"

"Because they are never as wonderful as they seem to you. Now I have to go but I will talk to you tomorrow. Remember don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Don't tell Christian."

"I won't." I hung up the phone and instead of putting it into Dimitri's outstretched hand I reached around a slid it back into his pocket, taking pleasure in the feel of him.

"You know she is going to tell him." I sighed.

"Yeah, but I couldn't not tell her."

"And what happens when we get back? Are you going to just slide the ring in your pocket?"

"I plan to put my whole hand in my pocket. I'm not taking off my ring." And then I thought more about it. "Or I can hide my hand in your pocket."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would."

"I'm glad you like your ring. I was worried you would find it cheesy."

"Nope. It has just right amount of cheese to it." He took my left hand in his and interlaced our fingers. He started to pull me out of the apartment sure to lock the door behind us.

"Just in case we have another emergency like this." He winked at me as he rehid the key in the door frame. We walked hand in hand back to our small cabin. The sun was starting to rise, the mark of the Vampiric night. "Sometimes I forget how beautiful the sun is." Thankfully we were able to sneak into the house quietly. Dimitri slept in his boxer sand I slept in his t shirt. There was no way we would be able to sneak into our closet, grab two pairs of pajamas, and not wake Olena and Yeva. I fell asleep with him holding my left hand to his heart and his other hand stroking my hair in the pile of blankets he had made into a bed last night on the floor.

I woke up to the smell of bacon radiating from the kitchen. My stomach growled and I felt Dimitri's soft chuckle bounce around in his chest. He kissed my forehead, his eyes shining bright with happiness.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Actually, I just woke up thanks to your stomach." I laughed, shifting my head into the crook of his neck. He smelled so intoxicatingly good that it was almost unbearable. "My mom is cooking breakfast." My stomach growled again in gleeful satisfaction.

"I love your mom!" My voice was lost against the flesh of his neck. He laughed again. His left hand was running through my hair throwing off my thoughts and quickening my breaths. His right hand slid beneath the t shirt I was wearing and rested on the waist band of my underwear. I let out a soft moan which seemed to encourage him further. His lips found mine feverish and hungry. All feelings of sleep deprivation evaporated off of me. My hands grabbed at him forcing him closer. His thumb slipped beneath the elastic lace of underwear's waistband to trace the line of my hip. My lips quivered against his. He broke away suddenly and looked at me. I was so jealous of his self-control. I realized that my breathing had turned into panting. I quickly contained myself by pushing myself away from him, putting a good foot of space between us. "What sick enjoyment do you get out of torturing my horomones like that?" He chuckled once more.

"Believe me when I say how impossible it was to pull back. But, my mother is in the other room."

"I hate your mother." I groaned. He stood up from his place on the floor.

"I am going to throw on some clothes before my Yeva sees me walking around in only boxers."

"Well it wasn't like you were left with many options last night." He turned his back on me and disappeared into our bedroom. I lay back down and groaned for the millionth time that morning. Dimitri returned shortly wearing a black t shirt and red plaid pajama pants. He tossed me a pair of shorts to throw on.

"So now _I_ have to look good for Yeva?" He smiled.

"Yes." Before I could groan and complain he slipped into the kitchen. Damn that bastard for not letting me bitch at him. I yanked the shorts up my long legs and then stood up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pushed open the door to the kitchen. The smell was like a slap in the face, the welcomed slap, but a slap none the less.

"Oh my God. What are you cooking?!" Olena turned to me with a bright smile on her face almost hidden behind the coat of flour on her.

"A bit of everything I suppose. I think a morning announcement will be best." She paused and looked at me earnestly. "Don't you?"

"Huh?" She walked towards me and grasped my hands in hers. She brought my left hand up to meet my eyes. The delicate ring glistened in the light.

"I wasn't trying to snoop but I saw it this morning and I suppose I just got a little caught up in my excitement." I could feel dread twisting my features into an expression of horror. "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to know." Dimitri rushed to his mother's side and put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. Her confession had obviously taken him off guard too.

"Oh it is fine, Mother. We were going to tell everyone today. It just happened last night. You needn't worry yourself." She wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Oh Rosemarie, I am so glad to have you in the family." She held me tight against her chest. Her heart pounded against me.

"So am I." Suddenly the kitchen door was thrust open.

"What is with all of the excitement?" I grabbed my stomach willing it not to get upset and force me to vomit. Anxiety flooded my veins. I was going to have to deal with Yeva for the rest of my life as her grand-daughter-in-law. "Is Rose pregnant?!" She looked at my hands horrified as the rested on my lower torso. I dropped them instantly.

"Of course I'm not pregnant!" I glared at her small form.

"Then what is with all of this fuss?" Her hands wildly gestured around the kitchen and the mess of pots and pans the sink held.

"Oh so you can't guess? Have the stars not whispered the secrets of the universe to you yet?" Yeva rolled her eyes.

"Don't doubt me child! I have never been wrong." I rolled my eyes. And then Yeva froze, her eyes focused on my left hand hanging limply at my side. I quickly threw it behind me but it wasn't fast enough. "So it has finally happened?!" She voice rung through the house, bouncing of the walls. Suddenly the kitchen door was thrown against the wall again.

"What is going on the kids are trying to sleep?!" Viktoria's voice was sharp. It had obviously taken her a long time to get them to sleep.

"Rosa has finally accepted Dimka's proposal."

"Proposal of what?" Viktoria looked at me curiously.

"Proposal of marriage," Yeva continued. Viktoria's face went blank. It refilled just as quickly full of raging emotions.

"WHAT?!" By the entire structure of the cabin was shaking with the noise running through the air. Soon enough everyone was running around filled with anticipation. Dimitri's sisters fell to the couch planning our wedding. Yeva stood over them and disapproved almost every choice they made. Dimitri stood beside his mother. They were both shining with pride as I awkwardly stood in the center of the living room feeling like a display at a freak show.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeva's POV**

I shook my head once more. "There is no way I will allow green into a wedding unless it is from the stem of flowers." Viktoria lifted her head to me and stuck out her tongue. "I have been doing this longer than any of you have been alive." I could feel Rose's tension as she stood in the middle of the room. Her nerves were uneasy as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. That poor child. Dimitri stood beside Olena as they hugged and spoke quietly to each other. I walked over to Rose's frozen form.

"Congratulations." She looked at me, her expression stunned until it froze over into a sneer.

"What no sarcasm or witty remark?"

"I believe we have plenty of time for that dear. We do have an eternity, do we not? Unless you plan to divorce my dear Dimka." Rose rolled her eyes. "Good. Would you like to go on a walk with me there are a few things I would like to speak to you about?"

"I'd rather not."

"Rose, dear, that was a rhetorical question." I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

**RPOV**

"What do you have to say, Yeva?" She looked up at me curiously.

"Follow me, Rose." I groaned yet followed her quickly retreating figure. The sky was almost black now, the full moon covered by dark gray clouds. Yeva pulled me down onto a bench in the middle of a quiet quad. The small lawn was hidden behind bushes, hiding its existence.

"Why the secrecy?"

"Rose are you rushing into this? Did Dimka push you into this?"

"Huh?"

"Good. Well then I want to talk about the future." I couldn't hold back the smug smile that spread across my face.

"Oh so you have seen the future. Did the wind whisper the secrets of the universe to you? When is the apocalypse, Yeva?"

"Are you really incapable of keeping your mouth shut? Not every witty comment that comes to your mind needs to be shared."

"On the contrary, I believe my witty comments to be beneficial to mankind." Yeva rolled her eyes. She sighed.

"Moments like these make me want to dislike you."

"Are implying that you actually do?"

"Of course I do, Rose. Do you think Dimka would marry you if I didn't?"

"Yes." An awkward silence floated in the space around us until Yeva's voice chased it away.

"How do you see your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you expect your future to be like?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess I don't see it changing much."

"I see." The way Yeva looked at me made me uncomfortable. The not-too-distant feeling of unworthiness filled me.

"Am I not good enough for him? Is that what you see? Do I screw up somewhere? Do I hurt him?" Yeva looked up at me shocked. She held my hands in her's.

"What? No of course not." Her eyes held a softness that I had not noticed before.

"Then why have you been so hard on me?" I could hear my voice crack. My façade was cracking and I felt raw and vulnerable.

"Oh dear, you have it all wrong, so very, very wrong. I want you with my dear Dimka. I would never want him with anyone else." Her thumb trailed against my cheek catching a fallen tear. Damn eyes with their fucking tear ducts.

"Why?"

"Because I can see what his future is like with you and I can also see it without you." I looked up at her and saw the Yeva Dimitri loved so much for the first time. Her bitterness dripped off her like rain. She reminded me of the gentle grandmother who gave you money at every holiday along with a new pair of underwear. The grandmother that every human child had that smelled of mothballs, ate hard candies, and pinched your cheeks too hard. But then the epiphany I was having ended. So Dimitri must have learned his guardian mask from Yeva and not his training. For the woman seated before me held a harsh expression where it had once bled sweetness. I wondered what caused her to be so hard and calloused. What caused her to build a shield around her vulnerabilities? "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"You do know the genetic complications of children, right?" Of course I did. They had only been on mind for the past few months. I nodded and she pulled her lips into a tight line. "Have you and Dimitri talked about it?" I nodded again unable to trust my voice to speak. She gently held my chin in between her index finger and thumb. Somehow her fingers felt cold and soft at the same time with energy, power, pulsing through them. I swallowed and then opened my mouth to tell her about my conversation with Dimitri from a few nights back. "You needn't tell me. That is between you two." I nodded again. "We ought to head back before they realized we left." I stood as she did. She took me by surprise and hugged me. I stood awkwardly for a moment until my body reacted. The hug was stiff but I could feel her warmth and feeling behind it. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before but you must understand that I am his grandmother. I was not letting you leave his side, Rose." I put my hand up her face.

"Well I guess you have nothing to worry about now." I heard a small gasp escape her lips.

"So that's it! My lord!"

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" She shook her head and looked up at me, letting go of my hand to let it fall back at my side.

"He didn't want anyone to see it before you. I'm assuming that is because he knew you would be angry if you were the last to see it."

"Damn straight." I turned from Yeva to walk back but also to hide my satisfactory grin. He was too perfect.

**DPOV**

It was odd to see Rose return to the house with Yeva and a big grin. Had they actually gotten along for once? It was too bizarre for words. Rose slipped into the kitchen as my sisters began pulling my mother and grandmother into the planning. I followed behind her. Alone at last with my beautiful fiancée. "What was that all about?" Rose's head popped up from behind the opened refrigerator door. It was almost lunch time and I could only imagine how ravenous Rose must be feeling, especially with her eating habits.

"Oh you know, just girl talk." She bent back down towards the refrigerator hidden from view.

"Hearing that come from you, referring to my grandmother, well it is just kind of creepy."

"I thought you wanted us to bond."

"I'm not complaining. So what did she say?" There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Nothing. She actually said nothing. Or well close to nothing. I don't know the whole thing was kind of weird and somewhat surreal." I chuckled and walked over to where she sat cross-legged on the floor staring into the refrigerator. "Why don't we ever have any food?"

"We do. You are just too lazy to make anything." She looked up at my and grinned.

"Yes, well that is true."

"Step aside and watch a professional."

"Sure thing, Comrade." Her nickname for me, although stupid, warmed my heart. She used it only when she was joking around but it reminded me so much of how carefree she used to be. It was also a reminder of how undisciplined she used to be. Which was then a reminder of our old training sessions. Which then put a ripple of excitement through my body. The reminder of how her body felt beneath mine after I had thrown her again. The reminder of how sweet her sweat smelled, how uneven her breaths would be. I grabbed her waist and pulled her against me kissing her hungrily. She was and is and will always be mine. I grabbed at her and pulled her even tighter against me. I felt her legs start to go out beneath her. I picked her up and set her on the counter top, which helped shorten the height distance between us. Her lips were trembling underneath mine. I needed her and I needed her badly. The memory of her soft flesh was gnawing at me. My fingers found the hem of her shirt and started to pull it over her head. But suddenly her lips were gone and I had to blink a thousand times until I could think coherently. Her middle finger brushed against her bottom lip. "What was that?" She looked down at her finger and then back up at me. "You bit my lip, like you actually broke the skin." I leaned back against the table.

"I have no idea what got into me I am so sorry, Roza." The lust vanished and was replace by my guilt.

"Don't be! I wouldn't have pushed you away if not for the fact that I was somehow able to remember that your family is in the other room."

"I completely forgot about them."

"That is really unlike you."

"Yeah I know. I was just thinking about our old sessions and then well-" My voice faded into silence.

"So you admit that those old sessions were Hell for you too?" I looked up at her confused until I understood what she was saying.

"Did you ever doubt their effect on me."

"Dimitri do you even realize how hot and cold you used to be? One minute we were about to have sex the next you deny feelings for me and then hours later you tell me you have feeling for me but can't let yourself love me because of Lissa- and don't even get me started on when Lissa brought you back."

"Woah, I guess you're right. How did you not want to kill me?" My back and forth act must have killed Rose. I remember what it felt like to have to force myself away from her and that was Hell but I still knew she cared. But those moments when she was with someone else like Jesse, Mason, or Adrian I wanted to break everything in sight. A chill ran through my body. With all the rumors that had been roaming around what had she been thinking about Tasha when I was asked to be her guardian.

"Oh I did." She slipped off the counter and walked up to me slowly milking in my anticipation as I waited for her next move. "But then out of nowhere you would kiss me and I then I would know you loved me and that everything was going to be okay." Her arms slinked around my neck. I leaned my head down to brush my lips against hers.

"I do love you, Roza. I have always loved you." Rose dropped her head into my chest and groaned.

"The next time you want your family to stay here I am going to flat out say no. We can get them an apartment because they are the biggest cock blocks." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, my fingers playing with the tips of her hair.

**Heyy guys thank you so much for putting up with my writer's block. I have been thinking about how to write this chapter for a few days now and I kept trying to write it and then I would erase it. But I don't know. I like the way it turned out and I hope you do too. Please R&R because I like to hear your opinions. I mean I don't want you to feel obligated to because author's that do that annoy me. But anyway um... I'm rambling now so I am just going to stop typing. I'm so tired. It is 4:01 AM right now. I am pooped. Okay well goodnight- or good morning which ever way you look at it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

So I'll admit that this wasn't one of my finest moments. Dimitri and his family had been cooking for hours now setting up a sweet little dinner for Dimitri, Olena, Janine, Zmey, and myself. I had snuck away and hid in a tree. I needed time alone to think. Everything had been so calm and sweet only days ago and now everything was loud and rushed. People were bustling all over the cabin and I just wanted some god damn sleep. Sleep on the floor and couch was starting to cramp up my muscles which is never good for a dhampir who thrives on her muscles and strength. I cracked my neck and stretched out my arms. The branch below my butt supported me perfectly. It resided in the small quiet garden Yeva found yesterday. I was hoping to maybe get a few hours of shut eye before returning to the crazy.

Perhaps if I had actually been able to train myself to sleep whenever and wherever like Dimitri this would be easy, but I can confidently say that trees are not for fucking sleeping. I groaned and shifted my weight. I missed my bed. Why is it that weddings always pull out the crazy in people? I just wanted some fucking peace and quiet! And sleep! Lots of sleep! I took in a deep breath. This was not going to work. I slung my legs over the edge of the branch and grabbed it before jumping off of it. I landed on my butt to my dismay but was too tired to even try to stand. I lay back and looked up into the black sky trying to make picture out of the stars. There isn't any cloud gazing in a vampiric world. After a while I couldn't decipher the difference between the blackness of the sky and the blackness of my eyelids. I feel asleep.

The sun was hot against my flesh. I stretched out welcoming it. Suddenly a shadow fell over me. I peered up at the obstruction. Dimitri peered down at me. "What are you doing out here, Rose?" His voice had the softness of a dream. It floated in the air and tickled at my ears. I grinned up at him full of joy.

"I am just soaking in the warmth. I felt so cold, Dimitri." His smile faded. He looked stern.

"You should have told me." I felt anger flash through me. He made me feel fragile, something Dimitri had never done before.

"I don't need you to take care of me."

"Yes you do." I tried to get up but found it difficult. I looked down and saw my swollen abdomen.

"What?" My hands fell to my stomach. Something inside of me lurched beneath my hand. Joy covered my nausea. Why was I so happy? What was happening?

"Rose, let me help you. You mustn't hurt the baby. Be more careful." He helped me to my feet.

"But how?"

"What?"

"How is this possible?" Dimitri's smiled filled with confusion.

"Rose, you sound like a child. Must I really explain sex to you?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"No, I mean how are we pregnant? We can't be. Did I cheat on you?!" Horror filled my entire body.

"What?! Of course not! This is our child!" His hand fell to my stomach.

"But how? Dhampirs can't-"

"Rose!" I looked up to see a very tan Lissa walking toward me. She held a baby in her arms and Christian followed behind her holding the hand of a small boy. She flashed a grin at me revealing perfectly straight teeth that held a hint of yellow. But there wasn't a hint of fangs.

"What is going on?"

"Rose?"

"She's muttering about that vampire crap again, Lissa." Lissa's smile fell. Suddenly we were in a white room with everyone staring at me grimly. I was stretched out on a table with my legs up. Dimitri stood in the corner away from me with pain in his eyes. Lissa stood at my feet beside Adrian. Lissa looked at him with despair in her eyes.

"Doctor?" Adrian shook his head and then looked at Dimitri. I watched confused as Dimitri fell to the floor his face buried in his hands. I reached out to hold him but my hands stayed plastered to the medical table. Dimitri looked up at the doctor as tears fell down is face. Dimitri broke off into heavy sobs. Blood started to drip down the walls.

"Why couldn't you be happy, Roza? Didn't you love me enough?" I started to black out as the blood began to fill the room. It filled my mouth and choked me.

"What the hell was that?" I sat up on the grass grabbing at my throat. I could still taste the blood on my tongue. My hands fell to my stomach which lay flat beneath them. I sighed out a breath of relief. I glared up at the full moon. "So I guess to you do turn everyone fucking crazy." I muttered quietly to myself but it was apparently loud enough for someone to hear. A loud chuckle sounded beside me I jumped and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Adrian leaned against the trunk of the tree I had been sitting in earlier.

"Leave it to you, Rose, to curse at the moon after a dream like that."

"You did that? What the hell, Adrian!"

"Actually I didn't. I tried to make a visit when I saw you laying there but I was kind of pushed to the sidelines to watch. It was really bizarre. Luckily enough I found some way to force us both out of it by the time the blood started to drip." I shuddered at the memory of my dream.

"What do you think did it?"

"I don't know, Rose. The whole thing is kind of curious." His face turned thoughtful. "Could have been a premonition. Could have been a dream gift given to you by someone that somehow turned sour. Could have been a nightmare someone forced upon you. Could have been, well, anything, really."

"Gee thanks, Adrian. When did you get so insightful?" My voiced was dripping with sarcasm.

"I live to serve you, Little Dhampir." My mouth tugged at the edges.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I stopped by the house and Dimitri sent me out to look for you. Poor guy looks stressed out. What did you do to him, Rose?" I rolled my eyes.

"For once? Nothing." I stood up and brushed the grass off my butt.

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe."

"Well I didn't." I lifted my hand to his eye level.

"Oh. Oh! So you finally took pity on the old guy."

"I wouldn't call it pity. He is gonna have to spend the rest of his days with me." His lip quirked into an adorable cricked grin.

"You're right. Now he has my pity." I playfully punched him in the arm and he pretended that it hurt him.

The walk back to the house was actually very awkward. I could swear that if a theoretical needle was dropped I would have theoretically heard it drop. I yawned and stretched out my arms. "What time is it?" Adrian pulled out his phone and placed in my face to reveal the time. "Ah, fuck!" I picked up my pace.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got to be back to the house right now. We are having my parents over to inform them on this new engagement." I tried to hide the shudder the word engagement sent through my body.

"I saw that repulsion, Rose."

"You saw nothing." I was glad that our friendship seemed to be resetting itself. I was going to have to bake Sydney cookies. Not that she would eat them. I should have Dimitri bake her cookies and then I could eat them for her. God, I'm a great friend. We reached the porch soon enough. I turned around and faced Adrian. "Thank you for walking me back. I should go in now."

"Oh yeah sure." His held fell downward as we watched his feet kick up dirt. So perhaps our friendship wouldn't be the same as it had been. Perhaps it will always have lingering feeling from him. I shrugged my shoulders and then hugged him.

"I'm glad that everything is going good between you and Sydney."

"I wouldn't say good."

"Well, it is good considering she was brought up to believe you to be the spawn of Satan. Alchemists really are the most sentimental people." He chuckled as looked back down at me. Despite the thick black coat, scarf, gloves, and hat he wore, his cheeks were still tinted a soft pink.

"Yeah, I should go. I'll bet she is being to miss me."

"I don't see how she couldn't." I turned away from him and walked back into the house.

"So you thought it was a good idea to find a place to sleep somewhere outside in the dead of winter?" I met Dimitri's worried gaze head on. I leaned back against the counter.

"Oh. It isn't like it is a big deal. There isn't even any snow on the ground. Everything has been surprisingly warm this year."

"You could have frozen to death Rose!"

"No, I couldn't have." I walked over to him and placed my palm against his warm cheek. He pressed his cheek tighter to my hand.

"I wish you weren't so reckless for maybe five minutes."

"We both know that that is an impossibility." He sighed and opened his dark eyes. They looked down at me thoughtfully.

"Why did I have to fall in love with such a crazy woman?"

"That one is all on you, Comrade." He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. I tilted my head to brush my lips against his in the gentlest of fashions.

"Roza, could you please not do that?" His voice was husky. Given another setting, I would have loved to have tested his self-control, instead I pulled back.

"I know. I know. My parents are going to be here in a matter of seconds. I must be on my best behavior." I felt his mouth tug up in a grin.

"Good girl."

Somehow Dimitri had found the strength within him to stay completely composed throughout the dinner. I kept my left hand on my lap and stared down at my food. I knew that Dimitri wanted to be the one to tell him. I also knew my poker face would break the moment I actually looked at either one of my parents. Yeva had surprisingly not invited herself to the dinner which made it a lot less stressful. Olena sat beside Dimitri, who sat beside me. He held my left hand in his. His index finger was chasing a soothing pattern into my flesh. My parents sat across from us. I could feel my father's glare and my mother's anticipation rising. Suddenly she coughed and I made the mistake of looking up at her. When had I become such a coward? She dropped her napkin on the table and looked between me and Dimitri. "Alright, so did it finally happen? You guys are to still and silent for it to have not happened." I felt blood rush to my cheeks. _And now I am blushing? What is becoming of Guardian Rose Hathaway?_ Dimitri always had a funny hold over me but this was becoming ridiculous.

I felt him shift uncomfortably beside me. Perhaps it was doing funny things to him to. He coughed. "Yes. Roza, has finally accepted my hand in marriage." My mother grinned and my father made a gruff noise in the back of his throat.

"Well it is about time, Rose." My mother looked at me with one of those rare, genuine smiles that always seemed to fill me with warmth. "Well let me see it!" I placed my hand in her outstretche done. She gasped and then looked up at Dimitri. "This is beautiful! How in the world did you afford this on a guardian salary?"

"Um."

"I shouldn't have asked you that. But woah! My god that is beautiful."

"Way to make every other man on the planet look bad, Belikov." Dimitri looked up at my father in surprise. "But I guess I am glad to have you in the family, kid. You aren't so bad."

"Thank you, sir. You aren't too bad yourself, apart from you breaking my nose."

"Well, you're welcome for the memory." He reached across the table and shook Dimitri's hand. "Welcome to the family."

**I'm sorry this took so long. My sleeping schedule has been out of whack lately and I have had a busy schedule with theatre this week. We open in less a week so that is stressful. I've also started writing an original story. So that's been nice. Well I hope this chapter was good. Personally I think it is lacking a bit. There wasn't all that much to write. The whole informing people doesn't have too much excitement to it. I assure you that the next chapter WILL be better. How did you guys feel about Adrian developing into a better person and a better spirit user? What did you think of Rose's dream? Please R&R. Your opinion means everything!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Heyy guys sooooo incredibly sorry for the hold up. I got grounded for what felt like forever. But I have been released from my sentence and the story shall continue. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. I really appreciate those of you who have been following it. Well I hope this chapter is good enough for all of you.**

Yeva and Olena moved into the living room that night. Even though Olena kept argueing that it was because an engaged couple should not be kicked out of their "love nest," I suspect it has more to do with my constant cramped muscles. Not that I would like to complain about such actions because my devotion to my bed is pretty intense. After my parents left our little house Dimitri and I cuddled in our little bed. It was so peaceful, a complete contrast from my awakening.

I awoke the next morning to Lissa bouncing on my bed rambling nonsense and spreading out bridal magazines. When I grumbled and turned the other way, pulling the sheets over my head, Dimitri's sisters yanked them back. It is safe to say that I am in no way, a morning person.

"Get up Rose! We are going to go try on dresses today! I have already made the appointment so let's go!"

"Go away, Lissa!"

"Dresses!"

"We aren't having the wedding for a while. There is no need!" I tried to roll over again but this time Lissa jumped on top of me.

"Then you will have tons of time to get your dress altered or whatever. Come on!"

"Where's Dimitri?"

"He's out doing God knows what with Christian."

"Ugh! Why would he leave me alone to deal with you!"

"Fine! We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"If the hard way gets me a few more hours of sleep then I'm a go."

"I will send guardian home Rose." She leaned in really closely. "You will have to fill in for him. You will be forced to come dress shopping with no means of escape."

"When did you become an evil genius?" I groaned and then pushed Lissa off of me. I almost crawled to my closet in exhaustion to find clothes.

The dress shop that Lissa happened to find was so tacky. There were thousands of racks and poorly accessorized mannequins. I groaned and threw myself down onto one of the sofas. Dan, Lissa's guardian, stayed around the large room's border. He held a perfect guardian façade yet I could still smell the male desperation to run for the hills. I smiled and then closed my eyes hoping I could get a few minutes of sleep before Lissa noticed. She dragged her consultant around the room throwing dresses into her open arms. I reached into my pocket to check my phone. Still no message from Dimitri. I groaned again.

"Alright get up."

"What do you want, Lissa?"

"These are your dresses to try on." I sat up and stared as Lissa gestured to the huge stack lying across the poor woman's arms.

"Um no. I said I would come I never agreed to wearing dresses."

"Marriage is not that bad. I'm sure once you see yourself as a bride you'll want to get married right away."

"How is Vera Wang gonna bring out my inner bride, Lissa."

"You'll see." And with that she dragged me down the hall towards the dressing rooms, fully ignoring my protest.

Fifteen. Lissa threw me into fifteen dresses just to satisfy her own itch. Of course, they were all obnoxious princess cupcake dresses. Lissa's mission had failed. "There I tried on all of your dresses. I am done now. Can I leave yet?"

"You haven't tried on all of them yet." And with that she pulled out a long garment bag from behind her. She hung it up on the door and unzipped it. "I want you to try on this one." And so I did. I stood in front of the dressing room mirror and starred at my reflection. I wore a beautiful mermaid dress. The light beige color of the lace made it look like an antique. It was the only traditional looking thing it had going for it. The shape hugged every single one of my curves in a way that would drive a moroi boy crazy. It somehow defied gravity by staying up despite the plunging back of it and sleeves made of a thin lace too weak to be able to hold up such a dress.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"Wow."

"That's you dress."

"This is my dress."

"I was flipping through some wedding magazines and found this keeper. I called up the designer, who coincidently is a moroi, and had him make a few adjustments, like the back."

"Wow." Lissa someone summoned up a veil and placed in on top of my head.

"This is gonna drive Dimitri wild." I turned and stared at Lissa.

"So you already picked out a dress for me? Was this all a ploy? Was I even going to be allowed to choose my own dress?"

"The dress chooses the girl. But yeah this was a ploy. I just really wanted to get you in this and see what you thought. Of course if you didn't like it we could send it back but I assumed you'd love it."

"Yeva's gonna love the back." I laughed at the expression my mind was forming. I pictured Yeva almost smiling happy to see how traditional and appropriate I could be. And then she'd see the back and she would have to hold herself back from giving me a piece of her mind as I made my way up the aisle. And then I realized what I was thinking and what I was wearing and I freaked out. I never thought I'd get married I don't think I ever really believed in love for anything but your occupation and your moroi. "Three years, Lissa. The wedding won't be for at least another three years."

"Oh stop being so difficult, Rose!"

"We made a deal, Lissa."

"Yeah sure Dimitri loves you I mean think of everything you guys have been through. Don't you want to marry him?"

"Of course I do! But just not right now. I still have a job and life to live before I get tied down to a marriage. It just sounds like too much work."

"You are impossible!"

"And that is why everyone loves me. Now put that dress away in storage. Hopefully it will fit by the time the day comes around. Now where is your dress?"

"I haven't picked it yet."

"What? You found mine before your own?"

"I got a little excited when you sent me the picture of your ring."

"Alright well then let's get shopping we have a dress to find."

"Oh I'm not getting my gown here."

"Oh yeah? Where do you expect to get it? Paris?"

"Actually? Yes I do. We are flying out next week. Isn't it exciting?"

"Only if you're buying all of my meals."

"Do you want me to go bankrupt?"

"Ha. Ha. Very Funny." Suddenly my phone rang and I almost pounced on the chair my jeans were thrown across. Dimitri.

**I hoped you guys liked it and I am once again sorry for the long wait. Please remember to R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DPOV**

When Christian asked me to come over for "guardian things," I didn't expect "guardian things" to be him wanting an opponent in pool. He leaned over the table and hit the cur ball hoping to send the number seven into the corner hole. But of course he missed and swore under his breath. The room was silent and very awkward. It was actually kind of sad that he had to invite his guardian over to play a game with him. I mean I would have come over as a friend but the fact that he had to trick me over here was, well, sad.

"Pool, Christian?" I leaned over and knocked the cue ball into four sending it flying across the table and landing easily into the hole. "Are you really that lonely without Lissa?" I leaned over the table again mapping out my next shot. Christian sighed.

"I know. I'm pathetic." I chuckled at his response.

"Not my exact choice in words. But I am confused on one thing."

"Yeah?"

"You see here I am foolishly thinking we are friends. Why in the world did you think you had to trick me into hanging out with you?"

"Honestly? I actually do have to talk to you about some serious things. But I'm not really supposed to know about them. I was hoping maybe some pool would loosen a bit of the tension."

"What's up?" I straightened up and let guardian control fill my body. I was tensed for a fight.

"I'm not really sure yet. All I know is that Liss has been pretty tense and throwing herself into planning our wedding and now your guys' too."

"Isn't that a normal thing for girls?"

"I don't mean like that. I mean she doesn't seem to be doing anything else but that. And she hasn't been sleeping well. She keeps waking up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, sometimes crying, sometimes screaming. And I didn't know what to do. She kept telling me everything was fine and then she'd go into another room and call someone. It wasn't until last night that I realized she was calling Adrian. Something is going on and from what I heard last night. It isn't just Lissa having these dreams. I guess Rose got one last night or something. It was hard to hear the whole conversation. I just… I don't know what to do."

"I don't really know what to say. Drams are not really my expertise. If you want my opinion I would talk to Adrian. I could ask Rose?"

"No don't Lissa is hiding this from me for a reason. I'm not even sure Rose knows anything specific yet. The whole thing is just really bizarre."

"I really don't know what to do." I looked up from Christian's worried face to the clock mounted on the wall behind him. "Listen I should probably call Rose. She is already going to be pissed that I left before she woke up."

"Don't worry about it. I guess Liss dragged her off to do some wedding stuff this morning." I let out a Russian stream of swear words. "What?"

"If I left her alone to be attack by the wedding parade there is a very big chance that she won't talk to me for a few weeks. And you might also get a few more wholes in your walls." Christian shuddered.

"You're right you better call her." I smiled before slipped out the French doors leading out to a small garden in the back of the royal house. It only rang two times before I hear Rose's voice.

"If you expect me to talk to you then you have another thing coming buddy!"

"Well I didn't expect you to talk to me but in my defense I didn't know Lissa was going to be dragging you around for the day. Christian called me over to talk about some—to play a rousing game of pool. Unfortunately he is terrible at pool and I won easily. He forced me into a couple rounds of redos. I'm sure you had a better time than me. So what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm on my way home now. Are you still with Christian? I was hoping we could get in a few hours of sparring in today. We haven't trained in for what feels like forever. My muscles ache for you." I could hear the soft purr in her words. Chills ran through my body.

"How long until you get back?" I could hear the boyish excitement in my own voice.

"Maybe fifteen minutes."

"That long? God you are such a tease Rose!" She giggled and I felt that warmth only she could provide spread through me. And just like that all of the worries I had only moments ago vanished and I forgot everything around me. I rushed back inside to see Christian forcing all of the balls back into their triangular prison. "I'm sorry Christian. I'm going to have to go. Maybe we can do this—what is it? Seventh rematch?—another time."

"But what about Adrian?"

"We can go talk to him tomorrow. Don't worry about it right now. I am sure it is nothing." As much as the guardian in me was screaming to take what Christian was saying seriously, the rest of me was begging for Rose. I listened to the latter. I grabbed my duster and headed for the door.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Dimitri."

**RPOV**

When I finally got back to my little house I ran past Yeva and headed toward my closet. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a black tank top. I threw them on fast and ran out the door before anyone could stop me or give me a confused look. I ran maybe 3 miles to get the gym. When I got there I was greeted by the familiar form of Dimitri with his nose in an old western. It felt like old times except now I had no limitations on the things I could do. I walked over to him and sat in his lap straddling him. I pulled the book out his hands and tossed it onto the floor. I pulled his face hard against mine and kissed him. My mind was reeling with all of the time I had wished I could this but was filled with too much cowardice to do it. His lips were fierce against mine. He gripped my back tightly and pulled my closer. We were lucky enough that the Court had two gyms, one of which was much closer to the actual daily activities of a guardian. It was located in the center near the spa that Lissa and I seemed to frequent. But the second one was located in the back close enough to our little house that when I worked out no one would be around. It was usually deserted due to its random location.

Dimitri's hands pawed at me and I moaned. God it had way to long since he had touched me like this. But then he stopped. And then he coughed. I opened my eyes and looked down at him.

"We should probably get to stretching, huh?"

"You always did pick the worst moments to be serious." But then I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and stood before me. He was so tall. The thin material of his black tshirt did not help chase away my desire. I licked my lips and looked up into his eyes. Nope that wasn't working either. I groaned and then turned around and found a spot to start stretching out my muscles. Dimitri followed suit beside me which made my attention span even shorter than usual. I loved to watch the way his muscles followed beneath his skin. It was exhilarating. And then he looked at me meeting me gaze. I could see the desire in his eyes reflecting my own. He got in a defensive stance and I found my offensive one across from him. I struck first with a quick kick to his rib but he caught it quickly throwing me off balanced. I fell on my butt.

"It seems you are a bit out of practice."

"Well some left me to fend for myself. I could only do so much without you." He smiled and helped me up. This time he took the offensive stance. He let out a right punch which I easily deflected. But then he let his right arm swing out to punch me in the rib. He didn't hit me hard enough to cause damage but I did stumble back a few steps. A wry smile crossed his face.

"Come on Rose you're making this a bit too easy." And then I let go. I started throwing punches and kicks left and right. They were getting a little too fast for him to keep up. And then he grabbed my wrist and spun me into his chest. "Do you remember this from our earlier practices?" And leaned in a kissed my collarbone ever so lightly.

"I don't think it went quite like that." I spun out of his arms and swiped my foot below his knocking him to the floor. He fell with a thud.

"It should have." And then I was on top of him holding him down. I had his wrists held above his head.

"Remember the time you had me pinned like this?"

"After you tried to attack me from behind? How could I forget?" I bent down and kissed him hard before pulling my face inched away from his.

"You should have kissed me like that."

"No. I should have kissed you like this." And then he rolled and I was beneath him. His lips found mine easily. His kiss stole my breath away. And then his lips began to trail down my body. My breath got lost in my throat.

"God I can only imagine how I would have reacted." My hands found the edge of his t shirt and pulled it over his head. "I am sure it would have been something similar to that."

"And then I would have done this." Dimitri's teeth grazed my flesh making my skin crawl. I was aching for him but not in the same way as when he had been a strigoi. This somehow felt more like a stronger more aggressive pull. And then my shirt was over my head lying beside me. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands tangled themselves into him hair. "Oh Roza." A soft sigh escaped my lips. And then he pulled away again leaving me lying alone on the floor. "I can't keep my control around you for anything. It almost feels like it was easier back then."

I leaned up on my elbows and stared at him. "Fine. So that we actually get practice in I have a proposition for you." I pulled my shirt back on and tossed his at him. "We will play this like a death match. Every time I give you a deadly end, in a complete metaphorical sense, you have to take off an article of clothing. Every time you get me in a deadly position then I have to strip of an article of clothing."

"Rose you can't be suggesting a riveting game of strip sparring?" I could tell he was excited even if he tried to hid it beneath his sarcastic tone. I grinned at him.

"Are you game?"

"Oh you are so on." He instantly fell into an offensive stance to mirror my own. And then I made the first move. I swiped my fist towards his face which he deflected easily, grabbing my wrist. But I had anticipated such a move because I then pulled him into me and hopped on to his back biting him gently on the neck. "'Left to fend for myself!" You played me, Rose!"

"Oh I played you like a fiddle! That is the saying right?" He chuckled. "I actually was really bored without you and needed another way to burn some calories so I practiced constantly." I grinned at him. "Alright cowboy, time to strip."

"I'm pretty sure this classifies as sexual harassment." I stuck out my tongue at him. So he pulled his shirt over his head. And I was once again filled with desire. He took advantage of the moment and tackled me to the floor biting into my neck. My body reacted by arching into him, which he seemed to like because his lips started to travel towards my chest. "You're turn, Rose." I smiled and leaned forward to untie my shoe from the foot wrapped around his waist. "Oh no you don't. If it comes in pairs then you better remove both."

"Hey this was my game I make the rules." And then he started to kiss behind my ear and I turned to mush. "Okay you win." He pulled away and allowed me to take off my shoes. And then I leaned in and started kissing him again. But then he bit my neck again. "That does not count!"

"While your kisses might be mind-blowing I don't think they are gonna help in a fight." And then he whispered in my ear. "Strip down, Roza." I pouted at him before pulling my shirt over my head. He stood up and ran back to the mat ready for the next round. I was too. I had been working on combination moves for the entire duration of his "vacation" and he had no chance.

In no time we were both standing our underwear bouncing back and forth planning our next attack move. I jumped at Dimitri clinging to him like a leech and bit his neck. But instead of slipping off of him he grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer into him. He then stumbled backward until he hit the wall. Gym mats might not be romantic but it was very much needed.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please remember to R&R! Your opinions mean the world to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DPOV**

I finished getting dressed as Rose walked out of the gym's shower drying her hair. I couldn't get the goofy grin off my face. "What?" Rose seemed to notice it too because she seemed to blush under my stare.

"I don't remember a time I was this happy."

"I think you are over-exaggerating."

"I'm serious, Roza. You just seem to make everything better." Her blush seemed to deepen. I placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You are everything to me."

"Dimitri? Can I ask you something?" Something in tone worried me. She was clearly thinking about something I didn't want to hear.

"Anything."

"I was thinking early. Um. I don't really know how to ask this without you getting upset."

"I want get upset just ask me." I sat down on one of the benches in the locker room and pulled her into my lap.

"You know it doesn't really matter. It's stupid."

"Roza?"

"No don't worry about it I'm sure I'm just looking into tiny little details that actually mean nothing."

"Roza?"

"No I am serious. I just want you to hold me right now. It feels like forever since we have had time to ourselves without arguing or stress. It feels like old times."

"Things were never without stress and arguing with us. Things have never been easy."

"You know that is probably true. It kind of makes this peace seem eerie."

"Like everything could fall apart at any minute." A shiver ran through both of our bodies. "But that won't happen. Lissa is queen, you are an adult and out of school."

"You are no longer my mentor, there isn't any doubt about how we feel about each other." Neither of us spoke about Tasha or Victor. Even thought we were both thinking about them, to speak it would make everything to real. I knew the memories were still vivid for Rose. I could see it in her eyes every now and then. And I could still feel Rose's blood filling my hands as she died. We both shivered against the memories. "Maybe we should go." She turned to leave and I chuckled when I noticed the towel still wrapped around her frame.

"You should probably throw on some clothes then Rose."

"What? Don't like what you see?"

"I always like what I see, Roza." I gave her a mischievous grin before ripping off her towel and running back into the gym with it.

"Dimitri!" I could here her scream after me but I didn't stop until I fell onto the mats laughing. "You know when I was still in school I never would have imagined you to be like this. I mean I may have fantasied about it every now and then when our sparring got pretty hot but—"

"Imagined me to be like what Rose?" I looked at her and grinned. She leaned against the doorframe rolling her eyes at my behavior.

"Childish."

"Childish? Ouch! I was thinking something more along the lines of flirtatiously dashing." He laughed and then started to gather her clothes of the surrounding mats.

"I don't know I guess when you were my mentor you were always so serious."

"Well I had to be I was on the job. Plus I had quite a bit of sexual frustration built up. Why do you miss the old Dimitri? Was it sexier when it was forbidden?"

"Did you talk to my psychologist back at St. Vladimir's?"

"Huh?" My head perked up as I looked at her questioning. "Did you talk to her about us?"

"No not really. I mean she didn't know who I was talking about but it was good to hear some input. You could be a little hot and cold from time to time."

"And she said you only liked me because I was your forbidden fruit?"

"Yeah she did."

"Really? So now that you have me wrapped around your little finger what do you plan to do?" And just like that she pounced on me knocking air out of me.

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I might have a few." I winked at her. I could see the excitement it sent through her. "But unfortunately we better get back home."

"Yeah you're right." Rose stood up and offered me her hand. She then jumped on my back and made me carry her back to our little house. I could easily see myself growing old with her. Because she was right, I was completely different from who I was when we first met. And I think that has to do with her. I think for the first time I was able to act like myself. It was freeing not to have to worry about the past and all of the negative things that have happened to me or the things I had done to others. All that mattered was the two of us and our lives together. But at the same time my heart filled with a little regret because our future would be just us until there was neither. We would hold no legacy. No children to carry on our names. No grandchildren to hear the stories of our battles. No one to cry after we passed. There would only ever be us. But if I had Rose that was all that mattered. We didn't really need any of that stuff. Just each other.

**Thank you again to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or set any of my stories to be on you alert lists. I really appreciate all your guys' support. I've been planning out some original books that I want to start writing and all of your encouragement has been really helping. I hope I can continue to keep updating for you guy's and I hope you continue to like the rest of my stories. They are for you as much as they are for me. I hope you liked this chapter please remember to R&R! I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

It was scary. For the first time since we met everything seemed perfect. Lissa and I were both engaged. We were in love and loved. And I was finally able to be with Dimitri without any pending doom, lack of soul, or author to get in the way. We had nothing but a bright future in store for us.

When we got back to the house Dimitri set me down on the porch. My lungs ached for air, beat from the consistent laughter. Dimitri's eyes seemed huge with excitement. Tonight really was our night. We walked into our little house and everything changed.

The house was dead silent as we walked in. We were both still so hyped up that our guardian senses took a minute to check in. The house was dark and eerie. My stomach suddenly clenched. Something was off. Dimitri pushed me behind him as he took a tentative step forward. "Mom? Viktoria? Yeva?"

There was a rustling from the other side of the living room. I reached out and flipped on the light switch as a figure came hurdling at us. "Oh thank god you are alright! Something is happening! We don't really know yet. Yeva came out startled from the girl's room. She said she had had a terrible vision and asked us to hide before running out of the house. I was so frightened something had happened to you guys." Olena spoke rapidly and I tensed. Something was on the verge of ruining our lives. How had I been stupid enough to believe this would last?! And then the screaming started. It came from all over the court. Then there were blood thirsty snarls and crunches as bones snapped. Dimitri grabbed his hysteric mother by the shoulders.

"Hide everyone. I will be back in a minute." He started to go for the front door and I followed instinctively. "Rose stay here."

"I'm not leaving your side."

"Normally I would agree but I need someone to stay with my family. Please do this for me Roza." It was so odd seeing him back in his guardian state that his rough tone almost shocked me.

"Of course. But please come back. I can't lose you again."

"Never again, Roza." He kissed me quickly and passionately before slipping out into the darkness. I stood dumbstruck for a moment before gathering myself. I wouldn't think about him now. My duty came first. His family came first. I wouldn't think of my own family or even Lissa. She had hundreds on guardians stationed in her home and my family was perfectly capable of holding their own. I wouldn't let my emotions distract me. I would have no slip ups tonight. I looked around the room and the terrified faces that stared up at me. I quickly shut off the light and started creating a plan. I led Dimitri's family into a very small room in the back of the cabin being used as storage space. Each person found their own hiding spot in the windowless room as I stood behind the locked door in a defense stance clutching tightly at my silver stake. I stood there motionless as Dimitri's family cried quietly to themselves. This could be the end of us and we knew it. We were terrified. But I pushed away everything: my fear, my desperation, my horror, everything. I thought only of the faces I had to protect. I let my rage fill me. It kept my muscles taunt as I ignored the cramping. I would be ready to pounce if it came to that. I would die trying to save this family because it wasn't just Dimitri's family. It was my family too. Hours later everything started to get quieter until all that was left was the eerie sound of birds chirping, welcoming the sun. Every instinct told me it was safe. Every part of me wanted to relax and know that the worst was over. But how could that be when Dimitri wasn't back yet. How could I ever move again if he didn't come back. He promised me he would.

I heard the front door open half an hour later. Part of me hoped for Dimitri to appear while the other got ready to spring prepared for the worst. But it wasn't Dimitri who threw the storage room's door open. It was Abe. "Oh god, you're okay!" He threw his arms around me and I felt my body finally relax. Dimitri's family members appeared from their hiding spots relieved at the sight of a familiar face. I finally snapped back into functionality.

"Dad! What happened? What is the damage? How many people got hurt? Where is mom?" I didn't dare ask about Lissa or Dimitri. I was terrified to hear what his answer would be. I wasn't sure I could handle my worst fears being vocalized.

"Rose look at me. It is worse that you can even imagine out there. They somehow got the wards back up for the moment. You are needed at the Guardian headquarters. Your mom was sent there as well as every other surviving guardian in Court. You need to get there immediately!" I nodded and started to run towards the door. "And Rose?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Try not to look at their faces." I nodded again. Knowing perfectly well whose faces he was referring too. There would be no way that the bodies of the fallen had been taken care of. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Daddy." The words echoed in my ears. I could have lost him today. And it is so hard to explain how terrified that makes me. People die: we aren't immortal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a warning that my story will not go along with the story line of Bloodlines. Mostly because I haven't gotten around to reading them which is pretty bad but I don't have time to right now.**

**DPOV**

I stood tall, towering over the other guardians around me. I shook my head sadly. 42 Guardians dead, 36 injured, 52 Moroi dead, 41 injured. After running out the door I forced myself to fight the throng of strigoi slaying person after person. My stomach lurched as I remembered the gore and the pain stricken faces of my allies. One face stuck out in a greater contrast to the others. How could I leave Rose behind like that? What if something had happened to either of us? What was wrong with me? I kept seeing the look on her face as I ran out the door. What would I be without her? I shuddered again but then forced myself to pay attention to Christian as he stood at the Queen's podium. Another shudder ran through my body. How would I tell Rose?

"Today has been a great tragedy for our entire community. But it is a perfect example of what I have been trying to convince you all for years! We need to stop being so defensive! The time for hiding behind our guardians is over!" Christian's voice radiated through the hall. "I am incredibly thankful for all of our guardians but we need to start fighting alongside of them instead of allowing them to commit suicide for us. 'They come first' is a load of bull crap and you all know it. We need to get rid of this ridiculous hierarchy! Lissa has been trying to reform our society and—"

"And look how well that worked out for her!" The voice came from a pathetically scared Moroi. Christian was right. It was time we started combining forces.

"Things have been working! It is the reform that allowed this to happen!" Another moroi.

"Things are changing! You saw that today! Hundreds of strigoi invaded what is supposed to be the most secure city for us. Are we going to ignore this? The strigoi forces have been growing stronger each year. I myself have witnessed their power on a multitude of times. We need to take them out. Or Heal them! We have power that will help the cause! Why are you all to selfish to see that?!" The low whispers grew to yelling as everyone argued back and forth about what to do next. It was useless and Christian realized that. He slowly started off the platform. I rushed forward through the crowd and caught him just as he fell into a sobbing mess on the floor. I helped him up and pulled him into a small backroom. "They won't listen to me. I don't know what to do, Dimitri. It should have been me instead of Lissa! She should be here!"

"We will get her back. I swear Christian, we will get her back." I thought of Lissa's angelic face locked up in a strigoi cave and shuddered for what felt like the millionth time. Today felt like nine eleven all over again. And here we were arguing about what to do instead of making plans and burying the dead. Where was Rose?

**RPOV**

I refused to look at their faces as I maneuvered myself around the disemboweled bodies and severed body parts. This was too gruesome for even a strigoi attack. This had to be a planned assassination. But who were they after? Maybe it was just to destroy the court. But even so this was too bloody for anything but the simple pleasure the killers took in the process. My stomach turned and a sharp pain hit my stomach. I held back the vomit and I hopped quickly towards the court. I had to see if Dimitri was okay. There were so many I had to check on these days: Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Sonya, and Mikhail. The list was endless. I was terrified to look down and see one of them looking back up at me.

I finally reached the courthouse and pushed open the doors running into a mess of people crammed in. The room was body against body without any room to slip past. So I stood on my tiptoes trying to find a familiar face. After an hour I happened upon two: Mikhail and Eddie. They were huddled together in the back of the room. They were whispering together quietly. They both looked distressed and panic-stricken. The wall seemed to be the only thing keeping them standing.

"What happened?"

"Rose?! Oh thank God!" Eddie face lit up with hope.

"What happened?" Mikhail looked up at me seeming to just now recognize me.

"Rose, in case you haven't noticed there was an attack. No, we don't know who did it. No, we haven't identified all of the bodies." Of course, Mikhail got stuck with body duty. The poor guy looked like he would be damaged forever because of this.

"Have you guys seen anyone else?"

"Nope. We only just now found each other." I looked around the room again. I needed to find something useful. So I left the boys standing there and pushed further towards the front of the room, deeper into the chaos.

**Well I hope you guys like the story so far. Please remember to R&R! I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**RPOV **

My fear was becoming crippling. My legs wouldn't stop shaking. Breathing was becoming impossible. I felt as though I was dying. Realization was starting to cloud my brain. I had forced my way through the entire courtroom and Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't find anyone. I was lost in a sea of panic, being thrashed around by the chaos. So, I stopped. I closed my thoughts off and took a deep breath trying to find my center. I opened my senses and let myself hear the surrounding conversations.

"…have you seen my daughter?"

"Ellie? Where are you!?"

"…the Queen!" My eyes shot open begging to find the owner of the latter voice. A short mustached moroi stood shaking his head as he spoke to a horror-stricken brunette.

"Yeah, they just snatched her up. Killed almost every guardian in the process. Hundreds of strigoi. They just flocked to the palace." The woman started sobbing excessively. I could feel the room start to close in. The atmosphere was suffocating. How could I bear to lose both Dimitri and Lissa? I could feel the room start to spin. I couldn't tell if it was the lack of oxygen I seemed to be taking in or the sheer disgust of today's events. And then darkness took me and I felt myself fall.

**DPOV**

It took hours to calm Christian but eventually he found his footing. He brought himself to his feet with a new found determination on his face. "I will not live without her. I want a rescue mission set up by the end of the day. I want Lissa home immediately. I need you to grab every guardian at Court. I'll get the moroi under-control. We are going to have to find a safe house for those that are still alive. After you wrangle up the remaining guardians meet me at the conference room at my home and we will plan from there." I was dumbstruck by his new sense of leadership. I had always seen Christian as a meek man. I assumed his time as Lissa's husband would be spent hiding behind her and agreeing with everything she said. I never would have pictured him as any sort of leader. Perhaps a soldier, but never a commanding officer.

I nodded my ascent as he left the room. I had a task now. This would surely keep my mind occupied and keep it from drifting back to Rose. I knew internally that she was fine. I still felt her heart beating against mine. She was okay. Nothing could ever bring her down. But as I left the small back room chanting those words through my head, I found Rose as she fell to the floor. I rushed and caught her before her head hit the hardwood floor. She was unconscious. I couldn't help but feel the soring joy that crashed through me like a tidal wave the moment I felt her soft frame in my hands. She was still breathing, thank God. I picked her up in my arms and made my way towards the back of the room. I quickly found Mikhail and passed Rose to him and turned back to the loud room.

"Everyone silence!" My voice rang through the hall, clear and commanding. Quickly every voice hushed to a whisper. "I need every guardian at the Queen's home immediately to discuss the plan of action. Everyone else is to go home this instant and start to pack. We will be relocating all Moroi to safe houses." Surprisingly enough no one uttered a word as they started to shift towards the courtrooms exits. I placed Rose back in my arms and started towards Lissa's home.

**RPOV**

I could feel my eyelids start to flutter and cursed the light that greeted my sensitive pupils. I sat up quickly and regretted it as a throbbing ache coursed through my head. Suddenly a pair of hands was on me assessing for other injuries. Dimitri's soft words offered me solace as I lay back down. His soft eyes caressed my face and he peered at me with such an intense amount of relief and love.

"God, Roza. I was so worried about you." I couldn't tell if he was actually here. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt and yanked him down on top of me. His huge frame was too big for the couch I was laying on but he still threw everything into his kiss. It was breathtaking. We were both so desperate to climb into each other's skin and just hang on. I was so desperate to hold him that it physically hurt.

"I thought you were dead." I could start to feel our tears mixing as they ran down our cheeks. We lay on the couch clinging to each other for what must have been a lifetime. "Never fucking leave me again, Dimitri!"

"Never, Roza!" He started kissing me again and I fell into his passion.

"Ahem." Dimitri broke away quickly and stood up quickly grabbing his shirt from off the floor. "I'd like to start the meeting now, Dimitri."

"Yes Christian." Christian turned and strode out of the doorway. I was taken aback by his sudden dominance. Dimitri leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"What meeting?"

"It is a planning meeting. The strigoi have taken a few people prisoner and we plan to rescue them." He looked down at me sadness filling his face. "Lissa was one of those captured." Horror filled my entire body as images flooded my brain. Adrenaline started to take the place of all of the heat that fled my body.

"I am coming." I stood up facing him as watched as a small, sad smile hit his face.

"I assumed as much." He turned to walk to the door finally putting on his shirt. I starred at his back in dread.

"Dimitri you're bleeding." He turned back to me in shock.

"Huh?" I walked over to him and motioned for him to turn.

"Your back is bleeding." He turned quickly, suddenly confused.

"I didn't get hurt out there though." I lifted up the back of his shirt and sure enough there were ten little crescent cuts along his back bleeding. And then I looked down at my own bloody fingertips.

"Oh God." His body tensed beneath my gentle touch.

"What?"

"I think these are from me."

"What?" Dimitri grasped the back of his shirt holding it up and walked over to the mirror on the wall. I tried to read his expression as he stared at his reflection.

"I'm so sorry, Dimitri."

"Don't be. Scars from you are my favorite." He turned back and gave me a small smile. He kissed me lightly on the lips before taking my hand and pulling me into the hallway toward Lissa's conference room.


End file.
